Ronladdin
by Xemnas1992
Summary: Ron was just a street rat until he found a magic lamp containing a "bloo" genie. Will he win the heart of Princess Kim or will the evil Thrax stop him? A parody of the disney movie "Aladdin"
1. Chapter 1: Our Story Begins

**Ronladdin**

Chapter 1- Our Story Begins

Across a vast desert , a lone figure on a camel rides across the unchanging dunes. He starts to sing:

" Oh I come from a land

From a faraway place

Where the caravan camels roam

Where it's flat and immense

And the heat is intense

It's barbaric, but hey--it's home!

When the wind's at your face

And the sun's at the west

And the sand in the glass is right

Come on down,

Stop on by

Hop a carpet and fly

To another Cartoonian night!

Cartoonian nights

Like Cartoonian days

More often than not

Are hotter than hot

In a lot of good ways

Cartoonian nights

'Neath Cartoonian moons

A fool off his guard

Could fall and fall hard

Out there on the dunes."

Stopping at a empty lot at a marketplace, the mysterious figure dismounts his camel and took off his cloak

revealing Bugs Bunny in a turban and vest.

Bugs took a suitcase off his camel and opened it.

Out popped a lemonade stand cluttered with useless souvenirs and knick knacks.

Bugs said to himself " I love how cartoon physics work." He chuckled at his joke.

Suddenly, two tourists came by, they were none other than Lumpus and Slinkman!

"Slinkman, please remind me why we are here again." Lumpus groaned.

"Because sir, I need a vacation and you remember what happened last time I wasn't able take a vacation."

Slinkman said.

" Oh right. The Club Kidney incident." Lumpus said.

" Ah Salaam and good evening my dear friends!" Bugs said.

"Uh, salon to you to." Lumpus said.

" Welcome to Cartoonia. City of fun, excitement, mystery, and merchandise!" Bugs said dramatically.

" Oh boy. He's going to sell us something." Lumpus said rolling his eyes.

" Oh can we buy something sir? I want to get something to remember by." Slinkman said.

"Well, look no further friends! Take a look at this!"

Bugs pulled out a few items.

He picked up a bra.

" Look at this! A double slingshot!" he said lying through his teeth.

He picked out a spork.

" Or, how about this lovely dingle-hopper?"

He then picked up a weird device.

"Look at this! Combination French Fry/Sherbet maker that also makes kettle popcorn! It's completely indestructible. It will never break!"

Suddenly, it fell apart. Bugs threw it away without thinking. He pulled out a plastic box.

"Look at this! I've never seen one intact before. This box contains the only raspberry fairy in the world. Listen!"

Bugs made a raspberry sound out of the corner of his mouth.

"Ah, still good." he said.

Lumpus and Slinkman weren't impressed. They started to walk away.

"Wait, don't go!" he said running in front of them. "I can see your only interested in the exceptionally rare." he said mysteriously." I think you would be most rewarded to consider this."

He pulled out a dingy golden oil lamp.

"That's it?" Lumpus said raising an eyebrow.

"Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside

that counts. " Bugs said.

They started to walk away again.

" This is no ordinary lamp!" Bugs yelled running after them. " It changed the course of one young man's life! A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like

to hear the tale?"

Slinkman looked at Lumpus with puppy eyes.

" All right! Fine! We'll listen to the dumb story." Lumpus said annoyed.

Lumpus and Slinkman sat Native American style on the ground.

Bugs poured black sand out of the lamp.

"Our tale begins on a dark night." He throws the sand into the sky forming stars. "Where a dark man waits, with a dark

purpose."

"Cool special effects." Lumpus said.

Slinkman shushed him.


	2. Chapter 2: A Dark Night

Chapter 2- A Dark Night

Far from the outskirts of Cartoonia, out in the middle of a vast sea of sand dunes, a lone figure on a horse waited.

The figure was tall, lean, and dressed in a long black coat. He had red skin and was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

Besides the obvious red skin, the unique thing about him was his right index finger. It was the size and shape of a saber and just as deadly. Suddenly, a horse rode up to the figure. The rider dismounted. It was a human-sized black duck dressed in grungy, ragged clothing.

"You..are late." said the red figure in a deep, suave voice that at the same time was very menacing.

" Hey, show some compassion! You know how hard it is to find some random spot in the desert in the middle of the night?!" the duck said with a lisp.

The red figure rubbed his temple in frustration. "Do you have it?" he said finally.

" I had to slit a few throats, but here it is." the duck said as he pulled out half of a golden talisman that resembled a gold beetle.

Suddenly, a blue hornbill flew out of nowhere and snatched the piece out of the duck's hand and gave it to the red figure.

" Hey! You tricked me, you dirty stinking b-" the duck started to say.

" Don't worry." the red figure said interrupting him. "You'll get what's coming to you."

" Squawk, get what's coming to you." the hornbill said repeating his master.

The red figure drew the missing side from his pocket and slowly moved them together.

The black duck watched rubbing his hands together in excitement.

Suddenly, when they were an inch apart, they slammed together like two magnets. The newly formed gold beetle suddenly came to life and buzzed away. The horses reared up in fear.

"Quickly, follow it!" he said.

They rode through the desert in pursuit of the beetle. When the beetle reached a tall sand dune, it split and each half went to a side of the dune, making it look like the dune had eyes. When the three of them reached the dune a second later, the ground beneath them started to shake violently. With a thunderous boom, the dune started to move. The horses reared up again, this time throwing their riders off. The dune started to take the shape of a tiger's head with the two gold beetle halves serving as evil-looking eyes. The sand dune grew until it reached a height of 20ft. When it finished its transformation, the sand tiger head had a ring earring on one ear, large sharp teeth,and stripes made out of sand.

" At last, after many years of searching, The Cave of Wonders!" the red figure said.

"Squawk! Cave of Wonders!" The hornbill chimed in.

The duck silently muttered " By Jones.." clearly amazed.

The red figure seized the duck by the neck.

"Now, remember! Bring me the lamp.The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" he said to the duck.

The duck slowly walked over to the sand tiger. He chuckled greedily as he goes.

" Awk, the lamp, Awk the lamp." the hornbill chimed.

When the duck was out of hearing range, the hornbill started to speak normally.

"Jeez, where'd ya find this guy? Stupid Town?" the hornbill said with a surly voice.

The red figure put his finger to his lips and shushed him.

As the duck approached the head, he could hear it breathe. As he got to the head's mouth and started to climb onto its bottom lip, a mighty roar blasted him off.

"**WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?" **the tiger head said with a god-like voice.

"Uh, Daffy Duck, a humble thief." Daffy said in a timid voice.

**"KNOW THIS. ONLY ONE MAY ENTER HERE.ONE WHO IS NOT ALL AS THEY SEEM. A DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH."** the tiger guardian boomed.

Daffy looked back at the red figure wondering what do next.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" the figure said clearly annoyed.

Daffy may have been a greedy idiot. But he was a_ cautious_ greedy idiot.

He slowly crept up to the mouth again and quickly put his foot on the lip and drew it back.

Nothing happened.

Daffy ran towards the mouth.

"No you fool!" the red figure shouted.

"I'm rich! I'm wealthy! I'm.." Daffy never finished that sentence as the cave slammed shut with a fearsome roar.

As the dune turned back to normal, Daffy's screams of terror could be heard.

**" SEEK THEE OUT, THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH..." **the cave said as it went back to normal.

All that was left of the behemoth were the two golden beetle halves.

The hornbill burst out of a pile of sand.

"I don't believe! It happened again. Every couple of years we go through the same routine. We find some sucker, find the beetle pieces, and the sucker gets eaten! First, the black cat with that yellow bag. Then, the bear with the hat and tie. Then, that stupid kid with the brown hair. And, now that greedy black duck." The hornbill ranted angrily.

He picked up the pieces and flew them to the red figure.

"Patience Zazu, Patience. Daffy was obviously less than worthy." the red figure said calmly.

" Oh, that's a big surprise! I'm so ticked off that I'm molting! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here,a big prob- ( The red figure pinched Zazu's beak shut.)

"Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough" the figure said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: One Jump

Chapter 3- One Jump

Out in the busy marketplace of Cartoonia, a conflict on a rooftop was going on.

A young man was cornered on one edge of the roof. He was dressed in a fez, vest and MC Hammer-style pants. He had blond unruly hair and had a look of panic on his face. He was an orphan named Ron. Suddenly, he heard a shout from behind him.

Ron turned around and saw three guards who happened to be Foghorn Leghorn, Goofy, and Eddy.

" Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" Eddy shouted.

Ron looked down at the piece of bread. "All this for a loaf of bread? And I thought _I _was over dramatic!" Ron said.

Ron jumped off the roof and slid down a clothes line, knocking off clothes as he went. He saw an open window and tried to land through it. But, at the last second, Eduardo saw him, screamed, and slammed the windows shut. Ron slammed full force into the closed window and fell to the ground in a pile of clothing. As he got up, he noticed Jessica Rabbit, Muriel, and Treeflower laughing at him. He chuckled sheepishly.

" Good morning ladies!" he said getting up. His pants fell down and they laughed even harder. As he pulled up his pants, he heard the guards yelling at him from above. Ron quickly pulled a sheet over his head to disguise himself as a lady. Muriel stopped laughing. " Getting in trouble early today, aren't we Ron?" the old scottish woman said.

Ron smiled. "Trouble, Nah. Your only in trouble if you get caught."

Suddenly, someone grabbed him. It was Foghorn." Gotcha!" The rooster said.

" _Now_, I'm in trouble." Ron said, his smile fading.

"And this time y-" before Foghorn could finish, a large ape pulled down his turban. The ape was a mandrill with a beard.

"Perfect timing Rafiki." Ron said relieved.

The old mandrill smiled "I'm getting way to old for this."

"Come on Rafiki, let's get out of here.

As the duo bumped into another guard, Ron started to sing:

Ron: _**One jump, ahead of the breadline, one swing, ahead of the sword.**_

( As he sings this, Rafiki blows a raspberry at a guard (Eustace Bagg) that swipes his sword at the mandrill. Ron than pulls down his pants.)

Ron: _**I steal only what I can't afford!**_ _**That's everything!**_

( As he sings this, Ron and Rafiki crash into a fish stand and fish fall on the floor. As they run away, Eustace pulls a fish up to his waist and hops after them using the fish as pants.)

Ron: _**One jump, ahead of the lawman,That's all, its no joke.**_ _**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!**_

( As he sings this, He and Rafiki get on top of a platform full of barrels and Ron knocks them down. The barrels land on the guards.)

Foghorn: _**Riffraff!**_

Goofy and Eddy: _**Street Rat!**_

Eustace: _**Scoundrel!**_

All four: _**Take that! **_(They throw swords at the duo.)

Rafiki: _**Just a little snack guys. **_( They both duck as another barrage of swords goes flying at them. The guards start shaking the platform)

Guards: _**RIP HIM OPEN, TAKE IT BACK GUYS! **_

Ron: _**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts **_

( He jumps off, but Rafiki catches him and they both land through a window.)

Ron: _**Your my only friend, Rafiki!**_

( As he sings this, they both realize they they are in a harem.)

Harem Girls: _**Who? Oh, its sad that Ron's hit the bottom! he's become a one-man rise in crime!**_

( As they sing this, Rafiki finds a bowl of fruit and stuffs his mouth like a chipmunk.)

(Ron bumps into Grim who owns the harem.)

Grim: _**I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em! **_( Grim swipes at Ron with his scythe, but Ron ducks at the last second.)

Ron: _**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat,**_ _**tell you all about it when I got the time!**_

( As he sings this, He and Rafiki jump out the window and run away from the guards.)

Ron: _**One jump, ahead of the slowpokes!**_ _**One skip, ahead of my doom!**_

(As he sings this, he and Rafiki hide behind Kronk who's flexing for a crowd. They mime his movements. They make a mistake and are discovered. As they slowly run away, Ron sings the next line)

Ron: _**Next time, gotta use a nom de plume!**_

( The duo jump across a flock of sheep, with the guards closely behind them.)

Ron: _**One jump, ahead of the hitman!**_ _**One hit ahead of the flock!**_ _**I think I'll take a stroll around the block.**_

( As Ron sings this, they run into marketplace where Rafiki tries to steal some jewelry. The vendors sing some of the next lines)

Vendor #1 (Tigger) : _**Stop thief!!**_

Vendor #2 ( Mung Daa): _**Vandal! **_( He grabs Rafiki by the bead necklace Rafiki is now wearing.)

Ron: _**Rafiki! **_( He pulls Rafiki away causing the necklace to break.)

Vendor #3 (Pleakley): _**Scandal**__**! **_

Ron: _**Let's not be too hasty.**_

( As he sings, Rafiki and him are cornered on three sides by guards. As if things couldn't get worse, the door opens and Ms. Fowl picks up Ron and cradles him.)

Ms. Fowl: _**Still I think he's RATHER TASTY!**_

( Ron gags at the thought and jumps out of her arms.)

Ron: _**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, otherwise we'd all get along!**_

Guards: _**WRONG!**_

They try to dog pile the duo. But, the duo gets out of the way in time. Foghorn looks up and sees two upside down large vases running away.

Foghorn: Get them!!

Ron and Rafiki ditch the vases and run away. The run across a flaming pit, followed by guards who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they get their feet burned.They run past Baloo who's swallowing swords. Rafiki pulls one of the swords out of Baloo's mouth causing him to gag. Rafiki brandishes the sword at the guards, who stop in fear.

Goofy: He's got a sword! (He points at Rafiki who's slashing the sword around making ninja sounds.)

Eustace: You idiot! We've all got swords! ( They all pull out their swords)

Rafiki chuckles sheepishly and gently puts the sword down and runs away as fast as he can. He catches up to Ron, who is running also.

Ron: _**One jump, ahead of the hoof beats!**_

Guards: _**VANDAL!**_

Ron: _**One hop, ahead of the hump!**_

Crowd: _**STREET RAT!**_

Ron: _**One trick, ahead of disaster!**_

Guards: _**SCOUNDREL!**_

Ron:_**They're quick, but I'm much faster!**_

Crowd: _**TAKE THAT!!**_

(The guards chase the duo up a staircase into a room. Ron grabs a carpet.)

Ron: _**Here goes, better throw my hand in ,wish me happy landin', all I gotta do is jump!**_

( As he sings this, he and Rafiki jump on a carpet and they go out the window. The guards follow. While Ron and Rafiki's carpet catches a gust of wind and blows away, the guards fall like a rock into a pile of fertilizer with a sign next to it that says " Crazy Dagget's Fertilizer Lot".)


	4. Chapter 4: The Plot Thickens

Chapter 4 : The Plot Thickens

Ron used the carpet as a parachute to land safely out of danger. Ron and Rafiki high-fived each other on another job well done.

"And now, esteemed effendi, we feast!" Ron said.

" All right!" Rafiki said digging in.

Before Ron took a bite, he saw two street urchins scrounging for food. They were Raj and Lazlo. As they dug through the garbage cans, they saw Ron and Rafiki and ran behind the garbage cans. Ron looked down at his half of bread. He felt guilty. He couldn't eat with the thought of the two urchins starving. He looked at Rafiki for guidance. Rafiki was not going to pass up his first meal in a week.

"Don't even think about it boy. You go ahead and be a fool. I'm old, I deserve this bread." the old mandrill said.

Rafiki was not a mean primate, just a cranky one. Ron knew what to do. He tore his bread in half and gave both pieces to Raj and Lazlo. Raj and Lazlo giggled with delight. Rafiki tried to ignore them and took a bite. Suddenly, Rafiki was flooded with guilt too.

"Oh, I'm going to hate myself later for this." he muttered to himself. He walked over to the urchins and gave them his bread.

They pat him on the head as a token of gratitude. He smiled and said " Don't mention it to anyone. I've got a reputation to keep."

He looked for Ron, but Ron was already walking away. A parade was going on.Leading it was Prince Pete (Peg-Leg Pete) on horseback. Ron watched from the crowd.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose. " said Tigger.

"Another suitor for the princess." said Grim.

Suddenly, to Ron's horror, he saw Raj and Lazlo running out in front of Pete's horse , startling it.

"Out of the my way you filthy brats!" Pete shouted, taking out his whip.

Ron intervened in time and caught the whip before it hit the urchins.

"Hey, if I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners" Ron said throwing the rope back at Pete.

Pete was not happy at all. " I'll teach _you _some manners." he said ,kicking Ron and Rafiki into a mud puddle.

The crowd laughed their heads off.

"Look at that Rafiki. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends." Ron said loud enough for Pete to hear.

Pete turned around. Now he was really mad. " You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat and you will die a street rat. And only your fleas will mourn you!" he said cold heartedly. He laughed as he entered the palace gates.

Ron rushed after Pete, but the gates closed in his face.

" I'm not worthless. And, I _don't _have fleas." he said while scratching his head. He noticed what he was doing and stopped. "Come on Rafiki, let's go home." he said with his head low.

As he walked away, the sun started to set. He sang as he walked home:

" Riffraff, street rat.

I don't buy that.

If only they'd look closer

Would they see a poor boy? No sirree.

They'd find out, there's so much more to me."

Ron and Rafiki's home was in an abandoned loft. Ron pulled the ragged cloth that acted as a curtain away to reveal the palace in all its glory.

" Someday Rafiki, We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all." Ron said softly.

Rafiki didn't hear him. He was already snoring.

Next morning at the palace, this were not going very well. Pete burst through a set of doors.

"I've never be so insulted in all my life!" he said angrily.

He was soon followed by a old man. His name was Max Tennyson. He was a large guy in a Hawaiian shirt and jeans. He was the Sultan( you could tell by his hat). While he was a big guy, he was not as big as Pete.

"Wait! Prince Pete! You're not leaving already?" Max said.

"Good luck marrying her off!" Pete said storming out of the palace. Max noticed his pants were ripped revealing underwear with hearts.

"Not again." Max said rubbing his temple. " Kim! Kim! Where are you, young lady?" he said getting a little angry himself.

He walked out into the garden looking for her. Suddenly, a grey flash hit him in the chest, knocking him down. It was a small grey cat with long ears. He was growling and carrying a piece of Pete's pants in his mouth.

"Confound it Waffles! You're a house cat, _not _a guard dog!" he said pushing the cat off.

Suddenly, Waffles got off Max and jumped into the lap of the princess. She was a teenager about the age of Ron. She had long red hair. From the back her hair made her head look like a heart. She wore a gold crown with a ruby in the middle. She wore a blue top and green pants. She also had black gloves.

" Calm down Grandpa. Waffles was just playing, weren't you Waffles?" said Kim. " You were just playing with that mean, self-conceited Prince Pete." she said petting him. Waffles closed his eyes and purred. Kim saw how angry her grandfather was, so she stopped.

" Dearest, you got to stop rejecting every prince that comes to ask your hand in marriage. " The law says..."

" ...you must be married to a prince." Kim said finishing the sentence for him. She walked over to the dove cage.

He ran after her. "By your next birthday!" he said.

" The law is wrong." Kim said.

"But, you've only got three more days!!" he said panicking.

Kim sighed. "Grandpa, I hate being forced to do this." She took a dove out and pet it." If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

"Dear, it's not just the law. I need someone to take care of you when I'm gone. With your parents dead, and your cousin Ben in the foreign legion, I'm the only family you have right now." Max said putting the dove back.

"Try to understand.I've never done anything on my own. I've never had any real friends." she said. Waffles growled. "Except, you Waffles." Contented, he fell back asleep.

"But dear, ..you're a princess." Max reminded her.

"Then, maybe I don't want to be a princess!" she said.

Max gave a exasperated groan and walked over to Waffles. " Jones forbid, you should have any granddaughters!" he said walking away.

Waffles picked up his head and said "Wait, I thought I was neutered."

Kim went to the dove cage and opened both doors. The doves flew out and went on to freedom. She watched with tears in her eyes.

Max walked to his model of Cartoonia. He picked up the miniature version of Kim. He sighed. "She has her mother's spirit." he said.

Suddenly, a tall shadow appeared in the room. Max looked up. "Ah Thrax! My loyal vizier!" How was your trip?"

It was none other than the red figure himself! He had his sunglasses off, so his yellow eyes were visible. In the light, one could now notice his purple dreadlocks. On his shoulder was Zazu.

"I need your help." Max said.

"My life is but to serve you, my lord." Thrax said.

"It's this suitor business again. Kim has rejected almost every suitor in the world. I'm at my wit's-end." Max said.

"AWK, Wit's-end!" Zazu chimed in.

Max chuckled. He pulled out a cracker. "Have a cracker, pretty Polly."

Zazu looked terrified. Before he could fly away, the cracker was jammed into his beak. Zazu looked like he was going to puke.

Thrax laughed. " Your majesty sure has a way with _dumb _animals." he said.

Zazu gave him a glare which would put Medusa out of business.

"Now perhaps I can find a solution to this thorny problem."

"If anyone can help me its you Thrax." Max said.

"But, I need your blue diamond ring." Thrax said smiling deviously.

Max looked shock. "M-My Ring!? But it's been in the family for generations."

"It's necessary to find the princess a suitor." Thrax said without feeling. He took out his sunglasses and put them on. Suddenly, the lenses started to glow. The room darkened and Thrax's voice became slower and deeper.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Thrax said.

"Everything...will be...fine." Max repeated , hypnotized.

"The diamond." Thrax said.

"Here, Thrax. Whatever you need will be fine." Max said pulling of his ring.

Thrax swiped the ring out of his hand and swiftly took off his sunglasses and put them in his coat pocket.

As soon as he did this the room returned to normal.

"You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little toys." Thrax said pushing him towards his model city.

"Yes...that'll be...pretty good." Max said, still in a trance. He smiled and started to play with his model like a little kid.

Thrax and Zazu walked out of the room. As they started to go through a secret passage way, and up a spiral staircase, Zazu spit the cracker out.

"I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers...bam! Whack!" he said this while miming beating up the sultan.

"Calm yourself, Zazu." Thrax said calmly.

Zazu continued his rant. "Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!".

"Soon, I will be sultan, not that addlepated twit." Thrax said, speaking over Zazu.

They reached the top of the staircase. There was a wooden door.

As they went through the door, Zazu said "And then I stuff the crackers down his throat! Ha ha!"

The door slammed shut behind them.


	5. Chapter 5: A Fateful Meeting

Chapter 5- A Fateful Meeting

That night, in the garden, a figure shrouded in a cloak was walking over to the wall. As the figure started to climb up,

the cloak was tugged on revealing Kim. She turned around to see a sad-looking Waffles holding one corner of the cloak in his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Waffles. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you." she said.

As she climbed up, Waffles helped her up. As she reached up, she said "Goodbye." and jumped to the other side, on to freedom. Waffles stared at the wall, hoping for her to come back. She didn't.

The next morning, Kim was amazed as she walked through the marketplace. She had never been outside the palace before. Everything was new and exciting. She now knew how her people lived. As she walked through the market place, vendors tried to sell her items, not realizing who she was.

" Would the pretty young lady like a necklace? There is no finer jewelry in Cartoonia!" said one vendor who was a tall skinny pink cat.

" Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!" said another vendor who was a blue koala-like creature

named Stitch.

"Pretty lady, buy a pot. A nice brass pot for a pretty lady" said another vendor who was a short Irkian.

"FRESH FISH!" Eduardo screamed, shoving the fish in Kim's face."We catch 'em, you buy 'em!"

Kim smiled and said " No Thanks."

Meanwhile, Ron and Rafiki were trying to get breakfast.

"Okay Rafiki, its showtime!" Ron signaled to the aging mandrill. Rafiki jumped down to the fruit stand below.

The vendor, who was a big green guy with an octopus-like head named Vilgax ,tried to sell his merchandise.

"Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing." he said to the the passing shoppers. Vilgax then spotted Rafiki stealing a watermelon. " Hey! Get your paws off that!" he shouted. Rafiki blew a raspberry at him. "Why you!!" Vilgax said grabbing the melon back. While he did this, Ron grabbed a melon from the other side. When Vilgax turned around and put the melon back, he looked confused at the new empty spot. He turned around to see Rafiki waving at him and jumping back up to Ron. Ron cracked the watermelon in half and gave one half to Rafiki.

" And now my simian friend, breakfest is served." Ron said.

"It's about time." Rafiki said.

Down in the street below, Kim bumped into Bullwinkle who was eating fire as a street performance. He accidentally swallowed the fire. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kim said. Bullwinkle looked like he was going to vomit. He suddenly belched the fire like a dragon. Kim looked disgusted. Pleased, Bullwinkle patted his stomach. The commotion caused Ron to look at the scene. A strange look was on his face. He could not stop staring at Kim's face. He felt as if cupid came down and hit him with fifty arrows.

"Wow..." Ron said in amazment. He was in love. Rafiki noticed him staring and waved his hand in front of Ron trying to get his attention.

"Hello? Earth to Ron. Come in Ron! Boy, are listening to me?" Rafiki said.

Kim noticed a small yellow rhino named Clam trying to get an apple from a stand.

"Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go." she said handing him the apple.

"Thanks nice lady." the street urchin said running off. The vendor of the apple stand was Vector the Crocodile. Normally, he would let poor people have one or two apples for free. But, his wife left him this morning and his dog died yesterday. This put him in a really foul mood.

"You'd better be able to pay for that." Vector said angrily.

"Pay?" Kim said mystified. She had never paid for anything in her life.

"No one steals from my cart!" Vector shouted at the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money." Kim said smiling sheepishly.

"THIEF!" Vector screamed.

"Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan." Kim said frantically.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" Vector said. He grabbed Kim's arm and slammed it down on the table. He then pulled out a very sharp sabre sword.

Kim's eyes widened. "No, no please!" she said close to tears.

The sword came down only to be stopped in the nick of time by Ron who grabbed Vector's arm.

"Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found her. I've been looking all over for you." he started to pull Kim away.

"What are you doing?" Kim whispered.

"Just play along." Ron whispered back.

Vector was dumbfounded. "You ..know ...this girl?" he said confused.

"Sadly, yes. She is my sister. She's a little crazy." He circled his finger around his ear. Vector was not amused. He grabbed Ron by the vest.

"She said she knew the Sultan." He said suspiciously.

Ron laughed. "She thinks the mandrill is the Sultan."

Rafiki at the moment was trying to pickpocket a person. He stopped and turned around. Kim started to play along.

" Oh wise and powerful Sultan, how may I serve you?" she said bowing in front of Rafiki.

" Umm.. carry on citizen." he said patting her on the head.

"Tragic, isn't it?" Ron said stealing an apple with his foot. " But,no harm done. Come along sis, time to see the doctor." he said pushing her away.

"Why hello doctor, how are you?" she said to a nearby camel.

"No, no, no. Not that one." Ron said pushing her away. "Come along Sultan." he said to Rafiki whose vest was bulging. Rafiki bowed and all his loot came out. Rafiki realized his mistake and ran off with as much loot as he could carry.

"Come back here you thieves!" Vector shouted after the trio.


	6. Chapter 6: The Diamond in The Rough

Chapter 6 - The Diamond in The Rough

"Faster Zazu! Faster!" Thrax shouted. They were in his secret lab.Thrax was looking at a large machine with a large glass orb on top. Inside the orb, a storm was brewing. The whole thing was powered by a very tired Zazu running on a treadmill.

"With all due respect,your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Zazu said.

"Save your breath, Zazu. Faster!" said Thrax. He put Max's ring in the machine.

" Yes, o' mighty evil one." Zazu said running even faster. Lighting from the artificial storm struck the ring and passed into the hourglass below. The sand in the hourglass began to swirl.

"Ah, sands of time, reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." Thrax said to the hourglass. The sand formed a miniature version of the Cave of Wonders Tiger Head before falling into the bottom half. The sand swirled around to show Ron climbing up a ladder followed by Kim ,who's wrapped up in her cloak.

"Yes, yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough!" Thrax said excitedly.

Zazu was surprised. "That's him?! That's the clown we've been waitin' for?" At that moment, Zazu lost his footing and was sucked into the gears.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Thrax said.

Zazu went flying into the wall. He was blackened from the lightning and smoke was coming out of his mouth.

"Swell." he said coughing. Thrax laughed manically.

Meanwhile, Ron and Kim were climbing to the top of the building. Ron made it up, followed closely by Kim.

"Almost there." Ron said. Kim climbed to the top, but tripped and Ron caught her. She stood up blushing.

Rafiki was having trouble climbing up,despite the fact that he was a primate. His situation was made worse because no one was paying attention to him. As he finally made it up. He said sarcastically "Thanks for the help buddy!" They both ignored him.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man." Kim said.

"Oh I get it. We're playing _Ignore the comic-relief sidekick_." Rafiki said. They ignored him again.

"Uh, forget it." said Ron grabbing a pole."So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" he said as Rafiki and him pole vaulted over the gap.

"Is it that obvious?" Kim said smiling.

"Well, you do kinda stand out." Ron admitted. They stared at each other, obviously in love. Ron realized what he was doing and stopped. He bent down to pick up a long plank to use as a bridge for Kim.

"I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Cartoonia can be." Ron said. When he wasn't looking, Kim pole vaulted over the gap herself. Ron looked back in surprise.

"I'm a fast learner." Kim said tossing the pole to Ron. Ron and Rafiki's jaws dropped.

"Right. C'mon, this way." they walked until they reached Ron and Rafiki's loft.

"Is this where you live?" Kim said looking around.

"Yep. Just me and Rafiki. Come and go as we please." Ron said proudly.

"Fabulous." she said.

"Well, it's not much, but its got a great view." he said pulling away the curtain revealing the palace in the distance.

"It's breathtaking." Kim said with wide eyes.

"If you think that's great, you should see our bathroom." Rafiki said chuckling. " Four words : hole in the ground." He laughed at his joke. They ignored him again.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..." Ron said.

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress." Kim said.

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards." Ron said.

"You're not free to make your own choices." Kim said.

"Sometimes you feel so--" Ron started to say.

"You're just--" Kim also started to say.

"--trapped." they both said in unison.

They looked at each other for a long time. Deep down, they both realized how much they're perfect for each other. Ron broke the look. He took Rafiki's apple out of the mandrill's hand , just as he was going to bite down,and rolled it down his hand and into Kim's hands. She was amazed by this trick. Rafiki was about to lose it.

"That's my apple!" he shouted.

"So, where are you from?" Ron said breaking the silence.

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back." Kim said.

"Really?" Ron said. He took a bite of his apple and gave it to Rafiki.

Rafiki looked disgusted. "This is cruelty to animals." he finally said.

Ron walked over and sat next to Kim.

"My grandfather's forcing me to get married." Kim said.

"That's--that's awful." Ron said. He then saw Rafiki sneak up behind the princess and try to steal her apple. " Rafiki!" Ron yelled. Rafiki walked away grumbling.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Rafiki says that--uh--that's not fair." Ron said lying.

"I did?" Rafiki said confused.

"Oh did he?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, of course." said Ron.

"And does Rafiki have anything else to say?" Kim said.

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help." Ron said.

Rafiki rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, tell him that's very sweet." Kim said. Ron and Kim face's got closer and closer, they almost kissed when the heard a familiar voice.

"There they are!" said Goofy. The guards burst into the loft.

"They've found me!" Ron and Kim both said. They looked at each other. "They're after you?" they said in unison.

Ron and Rafiki climbed up to the window and tore off the curtain.

"My grandfather must have sent them." Kim said panicking.

Ron reached out for her hand. "Do you trust me?" he said.

"What?" said Kim.

"Do you trust me?" Ron repeated.

"Yes." she said grabbing his hand.

"Then jump!" he said. Ron, Kim, and Rafiki jumped out the window and landed in a pile of sand. They tried to get away but their path was blocked by Foghorn.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" he said grabbing Ron. Rafiki jumped on his head again, but this time Foghorn pulled him off and threw him in a large pot."It's the dungeon for you, boy." he said.

"Hey, let go of me!" Ron shouted.

"Let go of him." Kim said running at Foghorn.

Foghorn grabbed her. "Look at what we got her, men! A street mouse!" he said knocking her to the ground.

"Unhand him, by order of the princess." Kim said pulling off her hood,revealing her crown.

The guards immediately bowed, forcing Ron to do so too.

"Princess Kim!" Foghorn said.

"The princess!" the other guards said.

"The princess?!" Ron said.

"Whoa,I didn't see that one coming." Rafiki said from inside the pot.

Foghorn looked very shocked. "What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?" he said.

"That's none of your concern. Do as I command. Release him!" said a very angry Kim.

"Well, I would, princess, but my orders come from Thrax. You'll have to take it up with him." Foghorn said leading Ron away.

Kim crossed her arms and glared. "Believe me, I will."


	7. Chapter 7: The Cave of Wonders

Chapter 7- The Cave of Wonders

In an empty room in the palace, a secret door opened. It was Thrax. He looked around to see if anyone saw him, then stepped out and started to close it. Suddenly, Kim walked into the room.

"Thrax!" she shouted. Thrax turned around quickly and closed the door, just as Zazu was walking in humming the Tom Waits song "Underground". He didn't have time to react and was pinned inside the door frame.

"Psst! Thrax! I'm stuck!" he whispered.

"How may I be of service to you, princess?" he asked innocently.

"The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders." she replied angrily.

"Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Cartoonia. The boy was a criminal." he replied smiling.

"What was his crime?" Kim said interrogating him.

"I can't breathe, Thrax! I see a bright light! I think I see my Aunt Gertie!" Zazu said turning purple.

"Why, kidnapping the princess, of course." Thrax said.

"If you could just--" Zazu started to say before Thrax kicked him back into the secret chamber, causing the door to slam shut. There was a crash."--wow, that hurt!" Zazu said, his voice muffled.

"He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" Kim said, getting angrier by the minute.

Thrax walked away pretending to be shocked. "Oh, dear! Oh, how frightfully upsetting. Had I but known."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked her voice trembling.

"Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out." he said.

"What sentence?" Kim asked.

"Death..." he said sinisterly. Kim gasped. "..by beheading." Thrax finished.

"No!" Kim said collapsing to the floor.

"I am exceedingly sorry, princess." Thrax said lying.

"How could you?" Kim said with tears in her eyes. She ran from the room crying.

Zazu finally made it through the door. He coughed and wheezed as he flew over to Thrax's shoulder. When he reached it, he immediately regained his cool. " So, how'd it go?" he asked.

" I think she took it rather well." Thrax said. The both smiled sinisterly.

That night, Kim was crying at the edge of the fountain. Waffles came over to comfort her.

"It's all my fault, Waffles. I didn't even know his name." she said sobbing.

Meanwhile, Ron was alive, chained to the dungeon wall. The dungeon was cold and damp and infested with rats.

"She was the princess. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her." Ron said to himself.

"Like, you're telling me man." said an unknown voice. Ron turned to find none other than Shaggy and Scooby Doo chained to the wall.

"Why are you guys here?" Ron asked.

"We were the sultan's royal food testers." Shaggy said.

"Reah, rood resters." Scooby added.

"We, uh accidentally ate all his food and now we're like, stuck here." Shaggy admitted.

Scooby whimpered.

Suddenly, Ron heard his name called. It was Rafiki!

"Yoo-hoo! Ron? Hello! Your savior is here!" Rafiki said heroically from the prison window.

" Rafiki! Boy I'm glad to see you." Ron said happily.

Rafiki jumped down to Ron. He slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?" Ron said.

" You're a fool boy! Falling head over heals for some girl and now look where you are. In jail! I pity the foo' who acts like you." Rafiki took a cloth and put it on his head." Oh look at me,I'm a pretty princess. Let me trick some dufus into ending up in jail!" he said, his voice imitating Kim's perfectly." You my friend were a raspberry flavored sucker." Rafiki said pulling out a bent hair pin from his lip.

"Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it." Ron said.

" Yeah sure, I believe you." Rafiki said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Rafiki. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince, she deserves it." Ron said. Rafiki finally picked the lock and it opened.

"Tada!" he said, proud of himself.

Ron rubbed his wrists. "I'm a--I'm a fool" he said sadly.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy." said a mysterious voice. The voice came from an old man that neither Ron nor Rafiki had seen before. He had a long white beard and was hunched over. He had a cane and was wearing a large brown cloak. The most notoceable of his features was his red skin, purple dreadlocks,and the fact that he was wearing sunglasses.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more." the old man said.

"I'm listening." said Ron.

"There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." He pulled out a handful of gems and coins. Rafiki drooled. The old man put the treasure back into his cloak."Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager." he said.

The old man turned around. Zazu's head popped out of his cloak. "Thrax, can ya hurry it up? I'm dyin' in here!" the hornbill said. Thrax pushed Zazu back into the cloak.

"But the law says that only a prince can marry--" Ron started to say.

Thrax interrupted him. "You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." he said grinning ear to ear like a Chesire Cat.

"So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?" Ron asked.

"I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it." Thrax said.

"One problem. It's out there and we're in here." Ron said.

Thrax walked over to the wall and pushed a brick. A small section of wall swung open like a door. It led to a hidden tunnel. "Mmm, mmm, mmm.,Things aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal?" Thrax said offering his hand. Ron looked at Rafiki.

The mandrill shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, what the hey. I've always wanted to be filthy rich."

Ron shook Thrax's hand. "Okay, we'll do it." Ron said.

"Perfect!" Thrax said. "Follow me."

After the three treasure hunters left the room, the panel swung shut by itself.

"Hey! Like, what about us!" Shaggy said.

" Roh rell, ro rhat ro rou rant ro ro?" Scooby asked.

"Anything but play "I Spy" again" Shaggy said.

Out in the desert, the wind howled making the dark desert the scariest place in the world. Ron led Thrax and Rafiki on a horse. They finally reached the giant tiger head.

"**WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?" **the cave guardian boomed. Rafiki's eyes rolled up to the back of his head and he fainted.

" It is I, Ron" said Ron, who was terrified.

The cave guardian narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Ron felt those eyes pierce his soul. It was as if the tiger head was analyzing everything about him.

**"PROCEED."** the guardian said finally. **"TOUCH NOTHING, BUT THE LAMP."** it said opening up its mighty mouth. Its throat turned into a staircase.

" Remember, boy--first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward." Thrax said to Ron.

Ron shook Rafiki awake. " C'mon Rafiki. Let's go." The mandrill closed his eyes.

"Oh I do believe in spooks, I do believe in spooks, I do, I do ,I do." the ape said as Ron descended literally into the belly of the beast. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, they entered a room full of treasure that seemed to stretch for miles. Suddenly, Rafiki shrieked and pointed to the floor.

It was the skeleton of a human-sized duck, still grasping a large diamond. Ron did not notice the skeleton.

" Would ya look at that! Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan!" Ron said.

Rafiki suddenly realized how much treasure their was. He made a bolt for the loot. But, as he was about to dive in, Ron shouted his name. He stopped in midair.

"Don't touch anything." Ron scolded. Rafiki sat down and folded his arms.

" I can't believe it." the ape thought. "I'm close to getting my hands on the loot of a thousand civilizations and I can't even touch it." Suddenly, Rafiki saw something green flash by. Rafiki slowly started to walk to Ron. Suddenly, he heard a buzzing. He whipped his head around. Nothing. "Maybe I'm going crazy." he thought.

Unknown to both of them, they _were _being followed by something. It was an insect larger than Ron. It had a green body and a white underbelly with black stripes. It had a black head with four green eye stalks coming out of the sides. It had large jagged yellow wings. It had a tail that bended in the middle and ended in a sharp upside-down black leaf-shaped stinger. It had 4 legs and two arms that ended in a black 3 -fingered hand But, the most recognizable part of the creature was its putrid stench. Its four orange eyes studied the two intruders. It hovered over Rafiki , making the old mandrill even more nervous. The insect dived behind a pile of gold as the the ape looked up. The insect fly quietly behind Rafiki and playfully tugged on his tail.

Rafiki whirled around and made a karate stance. Nothing again. The old ape sweat profusely. He was getting extremely nervous. The insect took off Rafiki's fez and put it on his own head. The ape noticed the missing hat and tugged on Ron's pants."Uh,...Ron?" he said meekly.

"Not now Rafiki." Ron said annoyed.

Rafiki turned around and was face to face with the insect stalker. They both shrieked. Rafiki tackled Ron and forced him to look. Ron's jaw dropped. " Oh my god." he said quietly. The bug suddenly started to speak in a shrill voice. " Please don't hurt me! I'm not going to hurt you!" it shrieked.

" You..you can talk?!" Ron said.

"Oh course I can talk dummy! I wasn't always this way." the bug said. " I was once a human prince named Benjamin."

" You're Kim's brother?!" Ron said.

"Well, technically I'm her cousin." Ben replied.

" I thought you were in the foreign legion." said Ron.

" I _was_ until some tall man with a blue bird found me and tricked me into going to retrieve some dumb lamp. I was trapped in here and cursed to forever be a giant insect. I renamed myself Stinkfly and now here I am." said Stinkfly. He handed Rafiki his fez, which the mandrill swiped out of his hands.

"Say thank you, Rafiki." Ron said to the ape.

"Thanks for what?! Stealing my hat? Get lost, you freak!" Rafiki shouted at Stinkfly.

Stinkfly's head lowered and he slowly flew away.

"Wait Ben."said Ron. "Maybe you can help us, we're also looking for a lamp. Do you know where it is?"

Stinkfly's head perked up. He flew back to Ron and shook his hand rapidly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you,thank you, thank you! You won't regret this!" Stinkfly said.

"Follow me!" he said flying away.

"Lead the way Ben!" Ron called. He and Rafiki ran after him.

After an hour of following the insect, they reached a large room. It was a large indoor lake. In the middle was a tall mountain with the lamp on it.

"Stay here!" Ron said to Rafiki and Stinkfly. Rafiki than saw a large ruby in the hands of a golden statue of a gorilla. The old mandrill was mesmerized by it. He slowly walked towards it as if in a trance. Stinkfly saw him and tried to hold him back.

Meanwhile, Ron reached the top and picked up the lamp. "This is it?" he said. " This is all we came f..".

At that moment, Rafiki escaped from Stinkfly's grasp and grabbed the ruby.

"Rafiki! NOOOOOO!!" Ron yelled.

Rafiki jumped up and down. " I'm rich, I'm wealthy, I'm.."

**"INFIDELS!!"** the Tiger's voice said out of nowhere.

"This can't be good." Rafiki said.

**"YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!"** the cave's voice roared.

"Great! Now, you've done it! You just had to touch the ruby!" Stinkfly said angrily.

"Hey, shut up!" Rafiki said.

"**NOW, YOU'LL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!!" **as the cave said this, the pedestal the lamp was on burst into a column of fire. The water in the lake turned into lava and the stairs Ron was on turned into a slide. Ron slid down and almost fell in the lava, when Stinkfly caught him and flew off. Ron suddenly heard a shriek. He looked down to see Rafiki stranded on a small island that was slowly melting. Before it finally burst into flames, Ron grabbed Rafiki and hoisted him onto his back. As they sped through the maze of passageways, a panicking Rafiki jumped on Ron's head, covering his eyes.

"Rafiki, this is no time to panic!" he said pulling the mandrill off. Then, they realized they were heading into a wall. " Start panicking." Ron said.

As they dodged the wall, they reached the treasure room. A second later, lava poured in destroying all the treasure. As they flew towards the staircase, two giant hands made out of fire tried to grab the trio.

Outside the cave, lightning and thunder filled the sky as the Cave Guardian roared and went into convulsions. The trio almost reached the exit, when a rock knocked Stinkfly to the ground, pinning him.

Ron and Rafiki were thrown onto the guardian's mouth holding on for dear life. Ron was relieved when the old man came running up to them.

"Give me your hand!" Ron shouted.

"First, give me the lamp!" Thrax shouted.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Ron cried.

"Give me the lamp and I will help you up!" Thrax shouted desperately.

When Ron handed him the lamp, Thrax laughed manically.

"YES!! AT LAST!! IT'S MINE!! he shouted with joy as he raised the lamp over his head.

He then grabbed Ron's arm and squeezed it hard.

"What're you doing!" Ron said.

"Giving your reward." said Thrax. His voice returned to normal. " Your _eternal _reward." he said raising his knife up. Suddenly, Rafiki grabbed Thrax's arm and bit down hard. Thrax shouted and let go of Ron. Stinkfly escaped from being pinned and caught Ron and Rafiki before they hit the ground. The cave guardian roared one last time and sunk back into a sand dune. This time, the two beetle halves disintegrated in a flash of electricity.

Thrax tore off his disguise. "It's finally mine!" he said. He searched his coat for it. It wasn't there.

" What! Where is it! No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Thrax's voice echoed through the empty desert.


	8. Chapter 8: A Friend Like Me

Chapter 8- A Friend Like Me

Back at the palace, Max walked past Kim's room and found her crying. "Kim?" he asked softly. "Are you okay?"

He went into her room and sat next to her on the bed.

"Thrax...has...done something... terrible." she said between sobs.

Max tried to comfort his granddaughter. "There, there, my dear. We'll set it right. Now, tell me what happened."

Meanwhile, back at the cave, Ron lied unconscious on Stinkfly while Rafiki tried to wake him up.

"Ron? Buddy? Wake up. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. Please don't die!" the old mandrill said,close to tears. Stinkfly woke up. "If you find my head, please bury it downwind." the former prince said, his insect head throbbing. At that moment, Ron woke up.

" Wh-where am I?" he asked woozily. Suddenly, his memory came back to him. He gasped and looked up. "We're trapped! That two face son-of-a-warthog!" Ron said angrily. He hung his head. "Whoever he was, he's long gone with the lamp." Ron said sadly.

Suddenly, Rafiki started to laugh crazily. "Oh, I don't think he's succeeded at all." the mandrill said with a big grin on his face. He pulled out the lamp from behind his back.

"Why you little old hairy thief!" Ron said smiling and patting Rafiki on the back. He then looked at the lamp.

"Hmmm...this just looks like a piece of junk." Ron noted.

"Maybe it holds curse reversing magic sand!" Stinkfly said. Ron and Rafiki stared at him. "What? A guy can hope." Stinkfly said.

" Wait." Ron said "There's something written on this, but I can't make it out with all the dust." Ron said.

He rubbed the lamp in an attempt to clean it.

Suddenly the lamp started shaking and hopping. It changed from gold to red and smoke started coming out of it. Ron drops it in fear and moved away from it. Rafiki tried to hide behind one of Stinkfly's wings, but took one sniff and gagged from the smell. Stinkfly covered his four eye stalks in fear. There was a great explosion and smoke filled the chamber. A great shape grew out of the lamp. It was a great blue tombstone shaped thing wearing a turban and vest. It has a ghost-like tail. It let out what sounded like a great roar.

Or so they thought...

"Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!" the thing said, talking to itself. It saw Ron and picked him up. "Hold on one second." the thing said hanging Ron by his vest collar onto a spike jutting from the wall. Ron's eyes almost popped out of his head. He saw the thing take its head off, spun it around it around in complete circle, and reattached it to its body!

"Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there! Ladies and Gentleman give it up for the one, the only...Blooregard Q. Kazoo!" the thing said. Out of nowhere there was the sound of cheering.

Bloo pulled Ron back down to the ground and turned the end of his tail into a microphone.

"Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from?" Bloo said shoving the mic in Ron's face.

"What's your name?" Bloo said.

"Uh..Ron." a very confused Ron said.

" Hi Ronald, welcome to the show!" Bloo said. A neon sign appeared behind Bloo with Ron's name on it.

"Can I call you "Ron" or "nald". Or how about "Ronnie"?" Bloo said. "Sounds like 'Here, boy! C'mon, Ronnie!'". Bloo said turning into a dog with traditional Scottish clothes on.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Ron said shaking his head.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" the "bloo" dog said. There was a puff of smoke and Bloo returned to normal.

This scared Rafiki who hid behind Ron. "Oh, sorry Cheetah--hope I didn't singe the fur!" Bloo said. Suddenly, he noticed Stinkfly. "Eek! Look at the size of that whopper. Nothin' a little bug spray can't handle." Bloo said. His arm turned into a large can of bug spray. He sprayed Stinkfly, sending the poor bug into a coughing fit. Bloo looked at Ron. "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that, or I'm getting bigger." His belly turned into a beer gut. "Look at me from the side. Do I look different to you?" Bloo said.

"Wait,a minute." Ron said. "I'm..your master?"

Bloo slapped a graduation cap on his head and a diploma in his hand. "That's right! He can be taught!!" Bloo said. "What would you wish of me?" Bloo said turning into Arnold Schwarzenegger. "The ever impressive.." Bloo-Arnold said. Bloo turned back to normal and trapped himself in a glass box. "the long contained...". Bloo poofed himself out and turned himself into a ventriloquist with a dummy that looked like Bloo. "often imitated...". He threw the dummy away. " but never duplicated...". as Bloo said this he turns into multiple Bloos. "Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated,duplicated, duplicated, duplicated,duplicated, duplicated, duplicated." said the Bloo clones. Our bloo files to the front and a spotlight shines on him. He says this next line like a ring announcer for a boxing match.

"Genie! Of! The Lamp!" Bloo said turning into Ed Sullivan. "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment.Thank youuuuu!" Bloo Sullivan said as the other Bloos cheered.

"Whoa! Wish Fufillment?" Ron said.

"Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." Bloo turning into a slot machine. The arm pulled down and three Bloos appeared in the windows. "That's it, three." Bloo said coming out of the slot machine as three Bloo caballeros. " Uno, dos, tres." Bloo said, turning into a black and white Groucho Marx.

"No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." Groucho Bloo said. A black and white duck drops with the secret word : refunds.

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Ron said, whispering to Rafiki.

As Bloo turned back to normal, music starts out of nowhere. It's reminiscent of an old Cab Calloway song.

"Master!" Bloo said using his magic to sit Ron down on a rock. "I don't think you quite realize what you've got here!" Bloo said as the music got louder."So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." Bloo said glowing like a light bulb, while growing back to his original size. Bloo starts to sing:

Bloo: _**Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves**_

(As Bloo sings this, he appears in front of Ron and pulls out a deck of cards and holds them out like a fan, on each card is a thief.)

Bloo: _**Scheherazadie **__**had a thousand tales.**_

(As Bloo sings this, the thieves jump off the cards and surround Ron, while drawing out their swords. Ron looks nervous.)

Bloo: _**But master, your in luck, 'cause up your sleeves**_

(As Bloo sings this, he appears out out of Ron's vest)

Bloo: _**You got a brand of magic never fails.**_

(As Bloo sings this, his hands turn into giant fists and knock out all the thieves.)

Bloo: _**You got some power in your corner **_

(As Bloo sings this, the four of them appear in a boxing ring. Bloo is in a coach's uniform and is massaging Ron's shoulders.)

Bloo: _**Some heavy ammunition in your camp!**_

(As Bloo sings this, he turns into a firework rocket, lights himself and shoots around the room. Rafiki and Stinkfly duck as Bloo flies over them.)

Bloo:_**You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how**_

(As Bloo sings this, he changes into many different things.)

Bloo: _**See all you gotta do is rub that lamp!**_

( He makes Ron rub the lamp)

Bloo:_**And I'll say,**_

(Bloo comes out of lamp and folds his arms.)

Bloo: _**Mister Ronald sir ,what will your pleasure be?**_

(Bloo makes Ron,Rafiki, and Stinkfly sit at a restaurant table. Bloo turns into a french waiter.)

Bloo: _**Let me take your order, jot it down, you ain't never had a friend like me! No No No!**_

( On the "no no no", Bloo nudges Stinkfly)

Bloo: _**Life is your restaurant**_

_**And I'm your maitre' d!**_

(Bloo sings this first line in a sophisticated voice while making a covered plate appear. He takes the metal top off, revealing a large turkey. On the second line, the turkey turns into Bloo's head.)

Bloo:_**C'mon whisper what it is you want,**_

_**you ain't never had a friend like me!**_

( As Blue sings the first line, he turns into a giant ear. On the second line, Bloo explodes into four Bloos.)

Bloo: _**Yes sir, we pride ourselves in service**_

( As Bloo sings this line, the Bloo clones perform spa treatments on Ron.)

Bloo: _**Your'e the boss, the king, the shah!**_

(Ron appears on a giant chair, while being fanned by Rafiki and Stinkfly.)

Bloo: _**Say what you wish**_

_**Its yours, true dish!**_

_**How 'bout a little more baklava?**_

(Bloo fills the room with baklava.)

Bloo:_**Have some column A**_

_**Try all of column B**_

(Ron jumps from a large column of food labeled "A" to a pile labeled "B")

Bloo:_**I'm in the mood to help you, dude!**_

_**You ain't ever had a friend like me!**_

( A giant Bloo catches Ron on a pillow and drops his jaw, which turns into a staircase. A normal-sized Bloo in a white tuxedo comes down the stairs and dances with two giant gloves.)

Gloves:_**Wa ha ha!**_

Bloo: _**Oh my!**_

Gloves: _**Wa ha ha!**_

Bloo: _**No no!**_

Gloves:_**Wa ha ha!**_

Bloo: _**No no no! Wakatuchepa! BAM!**_

( The gloves squish Bloo into nothing.)

Bloo:_**Can your friends do this?**_

(Bloo pulls off his head, duplicates it, and juggles the heads.)

Bloo: _**Can your friends do that?**_

( Bloo throws the heads to Ron who juggles them perfectly and throws them back to Bloo.)

Bloo: _**Do your friends pull this out their little hat?**_

(Bloo turns into a rabbit and pulls himself out of a hat. He turns into a dragon and blows a fireball.)

Bloo: _**Can your friends go poof!**_

(The fireball turns into three harem girls who dance around Ron.)

Bloo: _**Well looky here! Haha!**_

Bloo: _**Can your friends go**_ _**Abracadabra, let 'er rip!**_

(Bloo literally rips himself in half)

Bloo: _**And make that sucker disappear!**_

(The girls disappear)

Bloo:_**So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed**_

( Bloo imitates this line)

Bloo: _**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!**_

(Bloo gets in a praying position. He then turns into a giant contract.)

Bloo:_**You got a bona genie, certified! A Bloo for your charge d' affairs!**_

(Bloo turns back to normal.)

Bloo:_**I got a powerful urge to help you out! So what you wish? I really wanna know!**_

(Bloo pulls a long list out of Ron's ear.)

Bloo:_**You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. So all you do is rub like so!**_

(Bloo rubs the list on his bottom like a towel and then snaps it like a whip.The girls appear again.)

Bloo: _**Mister Ronald sir, you have a wish or two or three,**_

(Ron leans in to kiss one of the girls. The girl turns into Bloo.)

Bloo: _**I'm on the job, you big nabob!**_

(Bloo zaps randomly around the cave. He makes dancing elephants and camels, large fountains, neon lights, large mountains of treasure, etc. appear.)

Bloo: _**You ain't never **_(ZAP!) _**ever **_(ZAP)_**had a **_(ZAP!) _**Friend... Like... MEEEEEEEE!.! **_

(A grand finale of the song ensues.Bloo does a kick dance with a top hat. Rafiki greedily stuffs as much treasure as he can in a gold vase. Stinkfly dances with a camel. Suddenly, Bloo turns into a cyclone and makes everything created during the song disappear.)

Bloo: _**You ain't never had a friend like me!**_

The song ended and Bloo held up a flashing neon sign that said "applause". Stinkfly clapped. Rafiki saw that all his loot was gone and sat down and sobbed pitifully.

"So,what'll be master?" Bloo said throwing the sign away.

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" Ron asked.

Bloo turned into William F. Buckley. "Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody." Bloo said slicing his head off with his finger."So don't ask." "Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." Bloo said, his head turning into a pair of lips and kissed Ron."You little punim, there." Bloo lied flat, then rose up as a green zombie with the voice of Peter Lorre. "Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture." Zombie Bloo said grabbing Ron and shaking him. "I don't like doing it!" Bloo said returning to normal. Stinkfly flew up to Bloo looking hopeful.

"Is there a rule against undoing curses?" the former prince asked hopefully.

"Yep." Bloo said. "That's rule number _four_." Stinkfly flew away, grumbling.

"Other than that, you got it." Bloo said covering his eyes.

Ron looked at Rafiki. They looked like they were coming up with a plan.

"Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?" Ron said. He turned to Rafiki."Some all powerful genie--can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Rafiki--he probably can't even get us out of this cave." Ron said. While Ron was saying this, Bloo's hands came down his face to his mouth. Only his eyes could be seen. They looked like Bloo was thinking off turning Ron into a frog. Bloo looked very, very angry.

"Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here--" Ron started to say. A big blue foot stomped down in front of him. Bloo was not happy.

"EXCUSE ME? ARE _YOU _LOOKING AT ME?.! DID _YOU _RUB MY LAMP?.! DID _YOU _WAKE ME UP?! NOW YOUR SUDDENLY WALKING OUT ON ME?.!.! " Bloo said imitating Robert De Nero from Taxi Driver. Ron looked at Rafiki slyly. Their plan was working. Bloo was getting madder and madder. He stomped over to Ron, each giant footstep sounding like the Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park was approaching. "_I DON'T THINK SO, __**NOT RIGHT NOW, **__**YER GETTIN' YOUR WISHES, SO SIT DOWN!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.**_Bloo screamed,his voice shaking the entire chamber. Immediately, Bloo was happy again. He put Ron, Rafiki, and himself on Stinkfly. Bloo grew arms all over his body. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here,here,here, here, here, here, here, here, here,here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the stinkfly. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!" Bloo said. They catapulted out through the sand into the desert. The sun was starting to rise. Stinkfly zoomed off into the horizon.


	9. Chapter 9: To Be Free

Chapter 9- To Be Free

Meanwhile, back at Cartoonia, the sultan was not happy.

"Thrax, this is an outrage." said Max angrily. "If it weren't for all your years of loyal service... . From now on,you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me,before they are beheaded."

"I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again." Thrax said with false sincerity.

Max took hold of Kim's and Thrax's hand and put them together. " Kim, Thrax, let's forget this whole mess and put the past behind us."

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, princess." Thrax said smiling. He tried to kiss her hand, but Kim yanked it away.

" At least some good will come of my being forced to marry.When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you." Kim said angrily.

"That's nice. All settled, then." Max said, not hearing what Kim just said. "Now, Kim,getting back to this suitor business," Max started to say. He saw that Kim was gone. "Kim? Kim!" he said running after her.

When Max left the room, Thrax's smile turned into snarl. "If only I had gotten that lamp!" he said.

Zazu did a perfect imitation of Kim's voice. "I will have the power to get rid of you!" the hornbill said.

" To think--we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump granddaughter for the rest of our lives..." Zazu said getting angry at the thought.

"No, Zazu. Only until she finds a chump husband." Thrax said,correcting him." Then she'll have us banished."

"Or worse...beheaded." Zazu added. They both looked at each other. They each held their necks and gave a very I Love Lucy-esque "Ewwwwww!" They walked out onto the balcony and watched Kim argue with her grandfather. Then, Zazu got an idea. An _evil _idea. Zazu got a very evil, despicable idea. He started waving his wings. " Oh! Wait a minute! Thrax? What if _you _were the chump husband?" Zazu said excitedly.

"WHAT?!" Thrax hissed angrily. He thought it was an insult.

Zazu quickly added to his idea. "Okay, you marry the princess,all right? Then, uh,you become sultan!"

Thrax suddenly smiled evilly."Oh! Marry the brat? I become sultan. The idea has merit!"

Zazu hopped up and down, getting even more excited. "Yes, merit! Yes! And then we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff!" Zazu jumped off Thrax's shoulder and dive bombed to the floor. "YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! KER SPLAT!!"

Zazu hit the floor and started to laugh his head off. Thrax joined in. He sat down on the throne.

"Zazu, I love the way your foul little mind works!" Thrax said laughing even harder.

Thrax and Zazu started laughing evilly. They each tried to outdo each other with a even more outrageous laugh. It was as if they were holding an "evil villain laugh-off".

Meanwhile, at a random oasis in the middle of the desert, Stinkfly was coming in for a landing. The insect was wearing a airline pilot's hat and speaking into an intercom attached to him. " Ladies and gentleman." Stinkfly said." We're beginning our descent into a random oasis. The temperature's a balmy 98 degrees Fahrenheit." Ron was drinking a juice box and Rafiki was eating a bag of peanuts. Bloo had turned himself into a stewardess. "Thank you for flying Air Stinkfly, Your Escape Airlines. Do not get up until the bug has come to a complete stop." Stinkfly landed. As Ron and Rafiki got off. Bloo continued "Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you!Good bye!"

Bloo returned back to normal. " Well, now. How about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa?" Bloo said in a smart-aleck tone of voice.

"Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes-" Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, boy!" Bloo said poofing a foam "Number #1" hand on his arm.

Ron pushed the hand out of his face. "Ah, no--I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own." Ron said.

Bloo was about to come up with a reply. Instead, his jaw dropped. "Well, don't I feel sheepish." Bloo said, turning into a sheep to prove his point. "All right, you baaaaad boy, but no more freebies." the Bloo-sheep said.

"Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good." Ron said pondering the possibilities. "What would you wish Bloo?" Ron asked. Bloo was lying in a hammock. Bloo gave a look of pure shock.

"Me? Huh. Nobody has ever asked me that before.Well, in my case... ah, forget it." Bloo said.

"What? Tell me." Ron said curiously.

"Freedom." Bloo said.

"Your'e a prisoner?" Ron said.

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig." Bloo explained. He turned into a muscle-bound god and rose to the cosmos.

"PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWER!" Bloo said his voice booming. He shrunk down into the lamp. "Itty bitty living space" Bloo said in a tiny voice.

"Bloo, that's terrible." Ron said. "I had no idea."

"Wow." Stinkfly said. "And I though _my _life was bad."

Bloo slowly came out of the lamp."But, oh--to be free. Not have to go "Poof! What do you need? " Bloo said disappearing and reappearing with his arms crossed. "Poof! What do you need?" Genie said reappearing near Ron. "Poof! What do you need?" Bloo said reappearing and grabbing Ron by the shoulders. " To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" Bloo said out of breath. "But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the salsa." Bloo said, getting a grip of himself.

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out.So you can guess how often that's happened." Bloo explained.

Ron thought for a moment. "I'll do it. I'll set you free." Ron said.

Bloo gave him a look. "Uh huh, right. Whoop!" Bloo said, turning his head into Pinocchio's.

Ron pushed the nose in, turning Bloo back to normal. " No, really, I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." Ron said holding out his hand.

Bloo eyed him suspiciously. He shook the hand. "Well, here's hopin'."

Bloo changed the topic. "O.K. Let's make some magic!" he said, turning into a magician. "So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?"

"Well, there's this girl..." Ron started to say.

"Eehhhh! Wrong!" Bloo said. A heart with an "x" slashed through it appeared on his chest."I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" Bloo said knocking on Ron's head.

"Oh, but Bloo. She's smart and fun and..." Ron started to say.

"Pretty?" asked Bloo.

"A red-head?" Rafiki guessed.

"Human?" Stinkfly asked. They all stared at him. "Sorry. I just wanted to be part of the moment." Stinkfly said blushing.

"Beautiful!" Ron said. "She's got these eyes that just...and this hair, wow...and her smile." Ron said.

There was a puff of smoke. Bloo, Stinkfly, and Rafiki were all in a Parisian cafe.

"Ami. C'est l'amour." Bloo said.

Ron continued, "But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a.." suddenly, Ron got an idea.

"--hey, can you make me a prince?" Ron asked.

Bloo pulled out a book with the words "ROYAL COOKBOOK" on the cover. "Okay, let's see here. Uh, King Crab, Kingdom Hearts, King of Spades,Queen of Hearts,..." Bloo muttered while flipping through the pages. "Caesar's salad?" Bloo said as a arm with a dagger popped out of the book and tried to stab him. "Et tu,Brutus?" Bloo said as he resumed flipping through the book. "Ah, to make a prince." Bloo said finding the page he was looking for. He slammed the book shut and looked at Ron slyly. " Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words!"

"Bloo, I wish I was a prince." Ron said.

"All right!" Bloo said happily. "Woof woof woof woof!" he said briefly turning into Arsenio Hall. Bloo than turned into a fashion designer. " First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century.These patches--what are we trying to say--beggar? No! Let's work with me here! " Bloo said taking Ron's measurements. Bloo wrapped the measuring tape around Ron and then released it. Ron whirled around. When he stopped, he was in a royal prince's outfit. "I like it, muy macho! Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation." Bloo said. He spotted Rafiki. "Excuse me, monkey boy! Aqui, over here!" Bloo said to Rafiki. Rafiki didn't like where this was going. He hid behind Stinkfly. Bloo zapped the poor mandrill. Rafiki levitated over. Bloo had created a game show stage. Ron was at a podium with his name on it.

Bloo wore a plaid jacket, held a microphone, and was wearing a black toupee. "Here he comes, and what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Cartoonia, than riding your very own brand new camel!" Bloo said. A door with Bloo on it opened and revealed an ornery-looking camel with Rafiki's beard. "Watch out,it spits!" Bloo said as Rafiki spat on cue.

Bloo wasn't too sure about this choice. "Mmm, not enough." Bloo said clapping his hands together. Rafiki turned into a white horse. "Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need?" Bloo said, absentmindedly clapping his hands together. Rafiki turned into a duck, an ostrich, a turtle, a '57 Cadillac, and then back to normal. Bloo figured it out. "Yes!! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Whoa!!" Bloo said zapping the poor ape. Rafiki turned it an elephant with his beard. "Talk about your trunk space, check this action out!" Bloo said. Rafiki looked at his reflection in a pool of water. The former mandrill screamed and jumped into a tree. The tree bent over from the weight.

"Rafiki. Wow, look at you!" said Ron.

"Next, we need a servant." Bloo said looking at Stinkfly. Stinkfly looked around to see if anyone else was there. There wasn't.

"Crud." Stinkfly said. He tried to get away, but Bloo zapped him. Stinkfly was strapped down onto a conveyor belt and headed towards a large machine that said "ACME BEAUTIFICATION MACHINE 900" on the side. "Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this!" Stinkfly said as he entered the machine. There was a flash of light and Stinkfly screamed. The machine spit him out. He now wore a tuxedo jacket and his stench was replaced by perfume.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant,he's got the servant, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban kid, cause we're gonna make you a star!" Bloo said cracking his knuckles.

Zaps, Poofs, and flashs of colors came from the oasis. Cartoonia was in for one big arrival it would never forget.


	10. Chapter 10: Prince Rali

Chapter 10- Prince Rali

Max was in his throne room. He had all his miniature people stacked like Jenga pieces. He had finally stacked the last one, when Thrax burst into the room, sending the figures crashing down.

"Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your granddaughter." Thrax said pulling out a scroll.

"Awk! The problem with your granddaughter!" Zazu chimed in.

"Oh, really?" Max said, clearly interested.

" Right here."If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time,then the sultan shall choose for her." Thrax said reading the scroll.

"But Kim hated all those suitors!" Max said pulling a cracker from his pocket. Zazu backed away. Max absentmindedly pulls the cracker back. "How could I choose someone she hates?" Max said. Zazu looked relieved, but Max quickly stuffs a cracker in his mouth.

" Not to worry, my liege. There is more. If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to...hmm...interesting." Thrax said.

"What? Who?" Max said.

"The royal vizier! Why, that would be...me!" Thrax said with fake shock.

"Why, I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess, I'm quite sure." Max said confused.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord." Thrax said putting on his sunglasses and hypnotizing Max.

" Yes...desperate measures..." Max repeated.

"You will order the princess to marry me." Thrax said.

"I...will order...the princess...to..." Max started to say. "...but you're so ugly!" he said the spell temporarily breaking.

Thrax was losing his patience. "The princess will marry me!" Thrax said getting the sunglasses in Max's face.

"The princess will marry..." Max started to say. Suddenly, they both heard a loud trumpet fanfare. The ground started to shake in rhythm. "What? What is that? That music! Ha ha ha. Thrax, you must come and see this!" Max said running to the balcony.

A parade was going on in the streets of Cartoonia. Apparently, the rhythmic ground shaking was caused by a herd of brontosaurs. This was not all that was in the parade. There were flag twirling Irkians, Juggling Fourarms, Fire blowing Heatblasts, Bell ringing Cannonbolts, Sword twirling Diamond Heads, Acrobatic Ripjawses, girls twirling colorful cloths, and many other things. Leading the percession was Bloo dressed in a high school marching band uniform. As the fanfare gave way, the paraders started to sing:

Flag twirling Irkians: _**Make way for prince Rali!**_

(People stop what they are doing and watch the parade)

Fire Breathing Heatblasts: _**Say hey! It's prince Rali!**_

(Bloo appears in the crowd)

Bloo: _**Hey,clear the way in the old bazaar**_

_**Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star**_

_**Now come, be the first on the block to meet his eye!**_

( The brontosaurs blow the trumpets hanging from their necks.)

Bloo:_** Make way, here he comes,**_

_**Ring bells, Bang the drums.**_

( As Bloo sings this, he makes sound effects using various pots and pans. He then jumps into Vector's arms.)

Bloo: _**You're gonna love this guy!**_

( Two brontosaurs part revealing Rafiki marching behind them. Stinkfly is flying next to the elephant. Peacocks on Rafiki fold thier tail feathers revealing Ron in his prince outfit.)

Bloo: _**Prince Rali, fabulous he, Rali Ababwa!**_

_**Genuflect, show some respect! Down on one knee!**_

(Bloo pulls a rug out from under Foghorn, Eustace, and Goofy, making them bow. Rafiki tips his fez to the guards.)

Bloo: _**Now try your best to stay calm!**_

( Max is tapping his toes to the music.)

Bloo:_** Brush up your Sunday Salaam!**_

( Zazu starts to dance on Thrax's shoulder. Thrax glares and Zazu stops sheepishly.)

Bloo: _**Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!**_

(Bloo runs behind a row of guys, scooping them up into a tower of men, Ron shakes their hands.)

Bloo: _**Prince Rali ,mighty is he, Rali Ababwa!**_

(The guys all fall on top of Ron. Bloo secretly zaps Ron. Ron gains super strength and picks up all the men.)

Bloo: _**Strong as ten regular men, definitely!**_

(Bloo turns into an old man and starts to spread gossip among the citizens. He tells this next line to Grim and Tigger.)

Bloo: _**He beat the galloping hordes!**_

( Bloo turns into a little kid, complete with a tuft of hair, eyelashes, and a single tooth. He tells this next line to Lazlo, Raj, and Clam.)

Bloo: _**A hundred bad guys with swords!**_

( Bloo turns into a middle aged man with a black beard. He says this next line to Eduardo and Jumba Jookiba.)

Bloo: _**Who sent those goons to their lords?**_ _**Why, prince Rali!**_

(Kim comes out to her balcony to watch)

Acrobatic Ripjawses: _**He's got seventy-five golden camels!**_

(Bloo turns into a parade reporter. He is parodying the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.)

Bloo: Don't they look lovely, June?

Cloth-Twirling Girls : _**Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!**_

( Bloo pops in again, this time wearing a blond wig, fur coat, and lipstick.)

Bloo: Fabulous,Harry, I love the feathers.

( A big gorilla parade balloon appears, being held by a group of Wildvines.)

Bloo: _**When it comes to exotic-type mammals...**_

( Bloo turns into a tiger and says this line to the three urchins.)

Bloo: _**Has he got a zoo?**_

(He turns into a goat.)

Bloo: _**I'm telling you, **_

( He disappears.)

Sword Twirling Diamond Heads: _**It's a world-class menagerie!**_

(Bloo reappeared in the harem balcony, as a large woman with Ethel Merman's voice.)

Bloo: _**PRINCE RALI! Handsome is he, Rali Ababwa!**_

(As Bloo sings, the harem girls gossip about Ron in distinct Long Island accents)

Bloo: _**That physique! How can I speak, weak at the knee!**_

( As Bloo sings this, Bloo zaps Ron again, giving him large muscles.)

(Kim rolls her eyes, thinking that Ron is just, another rich, selfish prince)

Bloo: _**Well get on out into that square!**_

_**Adjust your veil and prepare**_

_**To gawk and grovel and stare at prince Rali!**_

( Kim scoffs and walks back into her room.)

( The parade starts coming to the palace. Rafiki swings his head majestically.)

Bell Ringing Cannonbolts: _**He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!**_

(Foghorn, Eustace, and Goofy dance and sing this next line.)

Guards: _**He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!**_

Balloon holding Wildvines: _**And to view them , he charges no fee!**_

(Ron throws gold coins to the crowd.)

Crowd: _**He's generous, so generous!**_

(As the parade reaches the palace stairs, they start to walk up. It's a miracle that the stairs can hold all the weight.)

Juggling FourArmses: _**He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies**_

All Paraders: _**Proud to work for him! They bow to his whim love serving him**_

( Max rushes to the doors.)

Paraders: _**They're just lousy with loyalty to Rali! **_

( Max tries to open the doors.)

Paraders: _**Prince Rali... **_

( Thrax and Zazu block the doors. They feel a rumble. Thrax turns around. The parade bursts into the room, crushing Thrax and Zazu behind one door.)

Paraders: _**PRINCE RALI !.!.! Amorous he! Rali Ababwa**_

(Bloo slides down Rafiki's trunk and puts his arm around Max.)

Bloo: _**Heard your princess was a sight, lovely to see!**_

( Thrax pushes the door away. Thrax and Zazu are smashed into the wall. Zazu looks like road kill and Thrax looks like he's going to bite someone's head off.)

Bloo: _**And that, good people, is why ,he got dolled up and dropped by**_

(As Bloo sings this, he points to the parade.)

Paraders: _**With sixty elephants, llamas galore**_

_**with his bears and lions**_

_**a brass band and more **_

_**his forty fakirs**_

_**his cooks and bakers**_

_**his birds that warble on key!**_

_**Make way for prince... Rali!!**_

( On this last line, Stinkfly flies down to Max, with Ron standing on the insect. Thrax tries to push the parade back outside. The entire parade and Bloo goes back inside the lamp. As the music stops, Thrax finally gets the doors shut. He's braced against them and looks very exhausted and annoyed.)

"Splendid, absolutely marvelous." Max said clapping.

"Ahem. Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your granddaughter's hand in marriage." Ron said in a deep voice.

"Prince Rali Ababwa! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you." Max said shaking Ron's hand.

"This is my royal vizier,Thrax. He's delighted too." Max said, mentioning to a very angry looking Thrax with Zazu on his shoulder.

"Ecstatic." Thrax said sarcastically.

" I'm afraid Prince Abooboo," Thrax started to say.

"_Ababwa_." Ron said,correcting him.

"Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to--" Thrax tried to say again.

"My word." Max said looking at Stinkfly. "I've never seen anything like this before." Max said pulling one of Stinkfly's eye stalks. Stinkfly pulled Max's ear in return. "This is quite a remarkable device." Max said laughing.

Stinkfly was insulted. "Device?! Don't you remember me? I'm your grands-" Stinkfly said, before Ron covered the former prince's mouth. The bug stopped talking.

"I don't suppose I might..." Max said.

"Why certainly, your majesty. Allow me." Ron said helping Max onto Stinkfly's back.

Thrax slammed his foot down on Stinkfly's tail. The bug shrieked in pain.

"Sire, I must advise against this." Thrax said.

"Oh, button up, Thrax. Learn to have a little fun." Max said kicking away Thrax's foot. Stinkfly flew off. The action caused Zazu to fall off Thrax and land on the floor. Stinkfly flew through the room. He performed loops, dive bombs, air barrels,etc.

While this was going on, Thrax was getting suspicious of Ron.

"Just where did you say you were from?" Thrax said.

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." Ron said smiling. Thrax did not return the smile.

"Try me." Thrax said.

Meanwhile, Zazu was trying to fly out of Stinkfly's way. "Look out, Polly!" Max said laughing. Zazu finally got out of way.

"Hey, watch it. Watch it with the dumb bug!" Zazu said looking back. He crashed into a pillar. He hit the floor.

Little sultans on stinkflys buzzed around his head chanting "Have a cracker".

"Out of the way, I'm coming in to land.Thrax,watch this!" Max said performing a ten point landing.

"Spectacular, your highness." Thrax said dryly.

Stinkfly was so dizzy, that he could barely crawl. "Stop the room! I want to get off!" he said passing out.

"Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." Max said running up to Ron. "This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well." Max said. He whispered to Thrax, "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Kim after all."

Thrax took the sultan aside. "I don't trust him, sire." Thrax said desperately.

"Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Thrax, I'm an excellent judge of character." Max said sternly.

"Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!!" Zazu said, brushing dust off himself.

A that moment, Kim walked into the room. Nobody noticed her.

"Kim will like this one!" Max said.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Kim!" Ron said.

"Your highness, no. I must intercede on Kim's behalf." Thrax said. This made Kim angry. "This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?" Thrax hissed in Ron's face.

"Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa!" Ron said,pricking one of Thrax's dreadlocks. It sprang in all directions. Thrax fixed it without looking. "Just let her meet me. I will win your princess' heart." Ron said.

"How dare you!" Kim shouted. Thrax, Ron and Max looked surprised. They pretended to be innocent. Max looked down at his feet. Ron whistled,looking in a different direction. Thrax banged his arm against his legs.

"All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" she said storming out of the room.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Rali. Just give Kim time to cool down." Max said as he and Ron exited.

Thrax looked angrier than a taunted rhino. His right index finger glowed bright yellow. " I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Abooboo." he said snarling.


	11. Chapter 11: A Whole New World

Chapter 11- A Whole New World

Later that night, Ron paced back and forth in the courtyard. "What am I going to do? Kim won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish." he said panicking.

Rafiki was trying to eat a banana. He accidentally smashed it to a pulp. He threw it on a pile of smashed bananas. "It's no wonder why there are only two species of elephants left in the world." he grumbled.

Bloo and Stinkfly were playing chess. "Move!" Bloo said impatiently. The bug did, and knocked away Bloo's last piece.

"Checkmate." the bug said smiling. Bloo's jaw dropped. " That's a good move." Bloo admitted. He turned into Rodney Dangerfield and said " I can't believe it, I lost to a bug." Bloo Dangerfield said.

"Bloo. I need help!" Ron called. Bloo appeared as Jack Nicholshon.

"All right, sparky, here's the deal.You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya follow me?" said Bloo Nicholshon.

"What?" said Ron. All these impressions were going over his head.

Bloo made a chalkboard appear. As he said a word, he pointed at the chalkboard, making the word appear.

"Tell...her.. the...TRUTH!!" Bloo said. He flipped the chalkboard over to reveal the word "Truth" in large casino letters.

Ron walked through the chalkboard, making it disappear. "No way! If Kim found out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me." Ron said. His turban turned into a lampshade with Bloo's face on it.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" Bloo said trying to cheer Ron up. Ron pulled the chain, turning Bloo back to normal. Bloo handed him his turban.

"Ron, all joking aside, you really oughtta be yourself." Bloo said seriously.

"Hey,that's the last thing I want to be. Okay,I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth,cool,confident. How do I look?" Ron asked.

"Like a prince." Bloo said sadly. Ron rode up to Kim's balcony on Stinkfly. She was on her bed sighing. Next to her was Waffles.

"Princess Kim?" Ron asked from a distance. Waffles looked up and growled.

"Who's there?" Kim asked.

"It's me--Prince Rali." Ron said making his voice deeper. "Prince Rali Ababwa."

"I do not want to see you." Kim said.

"No, no, please princess. Give me a chance." Waffles growled and advanced towards Ron.

"Just leave me alone." Kim said.

Waffles jumped and bit Ron's arm. He held on as Ron tried to get him off.

"Down kitty!" Ron said.

From below, Bloo and Stinkfly watched. "How's our beau doing?" Bloo said loudly. Stinkfly cut his neck with his finger.

Bloo stopped talking.

As Ron tried to get the grey cat off, Kim eyed Ron suspiciously.

"Wait, wait. Do I know you?" Kim said.

Ron quickly put his turban back on. "Uh, no, no." he said quickly.

"You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace." Kim said.

Ron started to sweat. "The marketplace?" Ron said as a bee buzzed around his head. " I have servants that go to the marketplace for me.Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met." Ron said. Kim and Waffles shared a look. They weren't buying it.

"No,I guess not." Kim said. The bee appeared again. It was a miniature Bloo, dressed in a bee costume.

"Enough about you,Casanova. Talk about her! She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything--pick a feature!" The "bloo" bee said.

"Um, Princess Kim? You're very..." Ron started to say.

"Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!" Bloo said.

"Punctual!" Ron finally said.

"Punctual?" Kim said.

"Sorry." Bloo said.

"Beautiful." Ron said, correcting himself.

"Nice recovery." Bloo said.

"I'm rich too, you know." Kim said smiling.

"Yeah." said Ron.

"The granddaughter of a sultan." Kim said, walking towards Ron.

"I know." Ron said getting nervous.

Kim was now practically in his face. " A fine prize for any prince to marry." she said.

" Uh, right. Right. A prince like me." he said.

"Warning! Warning!" Bloo said, buzzing in Ron's ear.

"Right, a prince like you. And every other stuffed shirt,swaggering, peacock I've met!" Kim said,pulling down Ron's turban.

Bloo imitated a pilot making a crash landing. "Mayday! Mayday!" the genie shouted.

"Just go jump off a balcony!" Kim said walking away.

"Stop her! Stop her! Do you want me to sting her?" Bloo asked.

"Buzz off!" Ron said.

"Okay, fine. But remember--bee yourself!" Bloo said going back to the lamp.

"Yeah right." Ron said.

"What!?" Kim said.

"Uh, you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won." Ron said. "You should be free to make your own choice."

Kim and Waffles looked confused.

"I'll go now." Ron said. He jumped off the balcony.

"No!" Kim shouted.

"What?" he said, his head popping out from behind the edge.

"How--how are you doing that?" Kim said, clearly amazed.

Ron and Stinkfly rose up into view. " A stinkfly is a very remarkable creature." Ron said.

"It's lovely." Kim said shaking Stinkfly's hand.

Stinkfly looked insulted again. "It? It?! I'm not an "it"! I'm your cous-" Stinkfly started to say, before Ron put his hand over the former prince's mouth again.

"You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world." Ron said.

"Is he safe?" Kim said, staring at the insect.

"Sure. Do you trust me?" Ron asked.

"What?" Kim said, remembering that sentence from a few days before.

"Do you trust me?" Ron said, holding out his hand exactly like before.

"Yes!" she said smiling.

Ron took her hand and helped her onto Stinkfly.

"Hang on!" the bug said zooming off quickly. The speed knocks both of them into a sitting position. Kim looks down and gasps as the flew over the palace walls. Music started out of nowhere. Ron started to sing as they reached the clouds.

Ron: _**I can show you the world...**_

_**Shining, shimmering, splendid.**_

_**Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?**_

( Stinkfly zooms down low enough and picks a flower from a windowsill. He hands it to Ron. Ron hands it to Kim.)

Ron: _**I can open your eyes**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Over, sideways ,and under**_

_**on a magic insect ride!**_

(They flew into the sky, above the clouds.)

Ron: _**A whole new world!**_

_**a new fantastic point of view!**_

_**No one to tell us no,**_

_**or where to go,**_

_**Or say where only dreaming...**_

Kim: _**A whole new world!**_

_**A dazzling place I never knew,But when I'm way up here,**_

_**Its crystal clear!**_

_**Now that I'm in a whole new world with you!**_

Ron and Kim : _**Now I'm in a whole new world with you!**_

(They fly into a migrating flock of storks.)

Kim: _**Unbelievable sights! **_(One stork looks over and sees the trio. It shrieks.)

_**Indescribable feeling!**_

_**Soaring, tumbling, and freewheeling**_

_**through an endless diamond sky!**_

_**A whole new world!**_

Ron:_**Don't you dare close your eyes.**_

(They fly into the middle of a herd of horses galloping. Kim pets a foal on the head.)

Kim: _**A hundred thousand things to see!**_

Ron: _**Hold your breath- it gets better!**_

Kim: _**I'm like a shooting star**_

_**I've come so far, **_

_**I can't go back to where I used to be!**_

Ron: _**A whole new world.**_

Kim: _**Every turn a surprise**_

Ron : _**With new horizons to pursue**_

Kim: _**Every moment red-letter**_

( As they sing these lines, they pass Donald Duck, who's carving a statue of Prince Pete. He turns to look, not watching what he's doing. He accidentally chips off Pete's nose. The prince runs out and starts yelling at the duck.)

Both : _**I'll chase them anywhere**_

_**there's time to spare**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you.**_

( They fly low past an apple tree. Ron picks it and hands it to Kim, exactly the way he did before. Kim smiles.)

Both: _**A whole new world**_

_**that's where we'll be**_

Ron : _**A thrilling chase.**_

Kim: _**A wondrous place**_

Both: _**For you and me...**_

( As the song ends, they hold hands as Stinkfly flies off into the distance.)

Later, they sat on a roof and watched fireworks in China.

"It's all so magical." Kim said.

"Yeah." said Ron.

Stinkfly rolled his eyes. "This is way too cliche." the bug thought.

Kim decided to burst the bubble. "It's a shame Rafiki had to miss this." she said innocently.

" Nah. He hates fireworks." Ron said.

Stinkfly's head perked up. He made a slashing motion across his neck with his finger, signaling Ron to stop talking.

"He doesn't really like flying either. Or avocados. Or rock and roll." Ron said. He realized his mistake. "That is...oh no!" he said. Stinkfly slapped his forehead.

"You are the boy from the market! I knew it. Why did you lie to me? " Kim said. She pulled his turban down.

"Kim, I'm sorry." Ron said.

"Did you think I was stupid?" Kim said angrily.

"No!" Ron said.

"That I wouldn't figure it out?" she said.

"No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant." Ron said looking at Stinkfly for support. "Just tell my cousin the truth." the former prince said.

"Who are you? Tell me the truth!" Kim demanded.

"The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life. " Ron said.

"Oy vey." The bug muttered sadly.

"But I really am a prince!" Ron said. The feather on his turban fell over his eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Kim said.

"Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange,don't you think?" Ron said.

"Not that strange." Kim said. She flicked up the feather and cuddled with him.

Stinkfly looked puzzled. He tried to remember if he ever changed his mood that fast when he was human.

Stinkfly closed his eyes. "Ah. To be human again." he thought.

Later, they returned to her balcony.

"Good night, my handsome prince." Kim said.

"Sleep well, princess." Ron said. They leaned in for a kiss. Stinkfly decide to spice things up. He bumped Ron, causing Ron and Kim to kiss sooner than expected. Kim walked back to her room. She turned and winked, before entering the room.

"Yes!" Ron said, falling back on Stinkfly. They slowly went back down to the courtyard.

"For the first time in my life,things are starting to go right." Ron said. Suddenly, four sets of hands grabbed him.

He tried to shout for help, but a gag was tied around his mouth. He looked for Rafiki. He then saw the elephant hanging in a net. Stinkfly was tied to a tree by a guard. Ron's arms and legs were chained to his body. Ron looked up to see Thrax and Zazu, the former was wearing his sunglasses.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Abooboo." Thrax said. As he walked away, he told the guards, "Make sure he's never found." A guard hit Ron on the head, and Ron falls unconcious. He was thrown off a cliff into an ocean. Ron regianed consciousness and realized he was tied down to a large boulder. He hit the bottom and passed out. The lamp fell out of his turban and rubbed against his hands. Bloo came out in a towel and shower cap. He had a bath brush and a rubber duckie.

"Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub of the lamp." Bloo said squeaking his rubber duckie. He saw Ron.

"Kid, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say "Bloo I

want you to save my life." Got it? Okay. C'mon Ronald!!" Bloo said shakning Ron. Ron head moved as if nodding.

"Close enough." Bloo said turning into a submarine. "Awooga! Awooga!" Bloo said imitating a siren. As they rocketed to the surface, he said various things in German. They reached the surface and Ron woke up coughing.

"Thanks, Bloo." he said hugging the genie.

"I'm gettin' kind of fond of you, kid." Bloo admitted. A they flew back to Cartoonia, Bloo said "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."


	12. Chapter 12: Thrax Takes Over

Chapter 12- Thrax Takes Over

Meanwhile, Kim was in her room brushing her hair and humming " A Whole New World". Suddenly, Max came into the room.

"Kim!" Max said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, grandpa--I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy." Kim said happily.

"You should be, Kim. I have chosen a husband for you." Max said.

"What?" Kim said. The other door opened revealing Thrax and Zazu smiling sinisterly. Thrax was wearing his sunglasses.

"You will wed Thrax." Max said. Kim gasped.

"You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife." Thrax said.

"Grandfather, I choose Prince Rali!" Kim said, running towards Max.

"Prince Rali left!" Thrax said.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Thrax!" Ron said, appearing on the balcony.

"Prince Rali!" Kim said.

"You!" Thrax snarled.

"How in the he-" Zazu started to say. "Er...awk!" he finished.

"Tell them the truth, Thrax! You tried to have me killed." Ron said, getting in the vizier's face.

"What? Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying." Thax said bringing the sunglasses closer to Max.

"Obviously...lying." Max repeated. Ron suddenly noticed the sunglasses' lens were glowing.

"Grandpa, what's wrong with you?" Kim said.

" I know!" Ron said grabbing the sunglasses from Thrax's face and throwing them to the floor.

"NOOO!!" Thrax said, as they were destroyed.

The spell on Max ended. "Oh, oh, oh my!" said the confused Sultan.

"Your highness, Thrax's been controlling you with this!" Ron said handing Max the broken sunglasses.

"What? Thrax? You, you traitor!" Max shouted, finally taking control of his life.

"Your majesty, all of this can be explained." Thrax said as Ron, Kim, and Max advanced on him.

"Guards! Guards!" Max shouted.

"Well, that's it--we're dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead." Zazu said, not pretending to be a normal bird anymore.

Thrax suddenly saw the lamp in Ron's pocket. He made a grab for it, but was grabbed by two guards.

"Arrest Thrax at once." Max said.

"This is not done yet, boy!" Thrax shouted at Ron.

Thrax's sword-like right index finger glowed white, he slammed it down into the floor, causing a big explosion. Ron ran to grab Thrax, but the vizier and bird was gone. A large hole was left where Thrax was. It looked like a barrel of toxic waste was dumped at that spot.

"Find him, search everywhere!" Max shouted.

"Kim, are you all right?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Kim said. They leaned in to kiss, but Max barged between them.

"Thrax, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever-" Max started to say. He then saw Kim and Ron in each others' arms. Max was happy. "Can it be true? My granddaughter has finally chosen a suitor?" Max asked. Kim nodded. " Ha ha! Praise Jones! You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my boy, you will be sultan!" Max said.

"Sultan?" Ron said.

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" Max said happily.

As Kim and Ron hugged, Ron looked concerned.

Meanwhile, Thrax and Zazu burst into Thrax's secret lab. As Zazu started to panic, Thrax leaned against the door with the biggest grin he had ever smiled. "We gotta get outta here! We gotta get-- I gotta start packing, your highness. Only essentials." Zazu said as he started throwing stuff into a bag. "Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives." The bird said as he threw weapons into the bag. " Maybe a hand grenade, okay two hand grenades , but no more than that. The tongue depressor, I like it, I don't know why. The gum massager. Socks, cough drops,mace, and how about this picture of us? I think I'm making a funny face." The bird rambled on. As he said the last line, he made a weird face. Meanwhile, Thrax was laughing like a lunatic. Maybe, even more. "Oh, boy--he's lost it. He's cracked." the bird said. He started knocking Thrax's forehead. "Hello? Thrax? Thrax? Get a grip, Thrax!" Zazu said. Thrax suddenly grabbed Zazu's neck. "Good grip!" the bird said.

"Prince Rali is nothing more than that ragged urchin Ronald. He has the lamp, Zazu." Thrax hissed. As he said each word, his grip became tighter.

"Why that miserable little-" Zazu said. Thrax's grip became even tighter.

"But you are going to relieve him of it!" Thrax said.

"Me?!" the bird said.

Meanwhile, Ron was in his own room in the palace. He was very sad.

"Sultan? They want me to be sultan?" Ron said.

Bloo came out of his lamp. "Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" Bloo said. He turned into a one man band and started to loudly play "Starts and Stripes Forever." Ron walked away with his head hung. Bloo stopped. He turned into a game show host again. "Ron, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next?" Bloo said. He made a mickey mouse hat appear on Ron's hat. Ron threw it off. Bloo looked confused. He put on reading glasses and flew over to Ron. He held a script. It was labeled Ronladdin. "Your line is : I am going to free the handsome "bloo" genie." he said whispering to Ron.

"Bloo...I can't." Ron said sadly.

"Sure you can. You just go : Bloo, I wish you free. " Bloo said using Ron as a ventriloquist's dummy.

Ron pulled away. " I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry--I really am. But they want to make me sultan--no!, They want to make Prince Rali sultan. Without you, I'm just Ronald."

"But Ron, you've won!" Bloo said.

"Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince?" Ron said. " What if Kim finds out? I'll lose her. Bloo, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free."

Bloo looked both hurt and angry. "Hey, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out." Bloo said sarcastically. " Now, if you'll excuse me, master." Bloo said with a sneer. He went back inside the lamp.

"Bloo, I'm really sorry." Ron said. A tongue came out of the lamp and gave him a raspberry. "Well, fine. Then just stay in

there!" Ron said slamming a pillow on top of the lamp. He looked up to see Stinkfly and Rafiki staring from outside the window. They saw the whole thing.

"_WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS LOOKING AT ?!_" Ron shouted.

Rafiki looked hurt. Stinkfly looked furious. "Come Rafiki." The former prince said. " I guess there's no room for us in Ronald's world anymore." the bug said flying off. A single tear rolled from the elephant's eye. Rafiki slowly walked away.

"Look, I--I'm sorry. Wait, Rafiki-- wait--I'm sorry, I didn't-- Ben, wait, c'mon." Ron said. His friends didn't come back.

Ron sighed. "What am I doing? Bloo's right--I gotta tell Kim the truth."

"Rali, oh Rali--will you come here?" Kim called from a distance.

"Well, here goes." Ron said putting on his turban. He walked out into the garden. "Kim? Where are you?"

Unbeknown to Ron, Zazu was wearing a fake beak, and standing on stilts to blend in with the other flamingos. He was the one who was calling Ron.

"In the menagerie, hurry." Zazu said in Kim's voice.

"I'm coming." Ron said. He ran past Zazu, not noticing him.

Zazu laughed. He turned and found a flamingo staring him in the face. The flamingo thought Zazu was a female flamingo.

" Ya got a problem, pinky?" the hornbill said. He swept the bird's feet from under it. Zazu ran into the palace. He found the lamp under the pillow. "Boy, Thrax's gonna be happy to see you!" Zazu said. He imitated Thrax's voice. " Excellent work, Zazu!" Zazu mimed. Zazu talked normally. "Ah, go on." His voice turned back to Thrax's. "No, really--on a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven!" Zazu flew away with the lamp, still pretending that Thrax was praising him. "Ah,Thrax--you're too kind. I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing." Zazu said.

Meanwhile, Max made an announcement to the people of Cartoonia. " People of Cartoonia, My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!" he said.

Kim was peeking from behind the curtain. Ron came running up to her. "Kim?" Ron said. She whirled around.

"Rali, where have you been?" she said.

"There's something I've got to tell you." Ron started to say.

"The whole kingdom has turned out for grandpa's announcement!" Kim said.

"No! But Kim, listen to me, please!" Ron said.

"Good luck." she said pushing him through the curtain. He was no next to the sultan.

"...Rali Ababwa!" Max said, finishing his speech.

"Oh, boy!" Ron said, realizing how large the crowd was. The crowd cheered.

From above, Thrax and Zazu watched in Thrax's tower. "Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak." Zazu said.

"Let them cheer." Thrax said, rubbing the lamp.

Bloo came out, he did not notice either of them.

"You know Ron, I'm getting reallyyyyyy--" Bloo started to say. He turned around and saw Thrax. "--I don't think you're him." Bloo said. Bloo checked a "Ronladdin" playbill. " Tonight, the role of Ron will be played by a tall, red and sinister ugly man."

"I am your master now." Thrax said. He threw Bloo to the ground and put his foot on the genie's face.

"I was afraid of that." Bloo said.

"Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high, as sultan!!" Thrax shouted.

Dark clouds started to circle the palace. The roof tore off and Ron and Max ducked.

"Bless my soul. What is this? What is going on?" Max said. His hat started to lift off his head. He grabbed it, but his whole body lifted up. His clothes tore off his body, leaving him in his boxer shorts. The clothes flew on to Thrax and mixed together to make a sultan's outfit. Thrax laughed.

"Thrax, you vile betrayer." Max said angrily.

"That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you." Zazu corrected. The bird was wearing his own mini-turban.

"Oh, yeah? Well, we'll just see about that!" Ron said. He pulled off his own turban, and found it empty.

"The lamp!" Ron said.

"Finders-keepers, Abooboo." Thrax said.

Suddenly, Ron heard the citizens scream and point. He turned to see Bloo. Bloo was about the size of Godzilla compared to Godzilla. He looked a lot like Chernobog, ( The devil from the end of Fantasia.) As the people ran away, Bloozilla picked up the palace and tore it from the ground. Ron whistled for Stinkfly. Stinkfly was sitting on a rock. He turned around to tell Ron off, but saw Bloo. "Great Scott!" the bug screamed. He flew to Ron and they flew up to stop Bloo.

"Bloo! No!" Ron shouted.

"Sorry, kid--I got a new master now." Bloo said sadly. He put the palace on the top of a high mountain.

"Thrax, I order you to stop!" Max shouted.

"There's a new order now--my order! Finally, you will bow to me!" Thrax said.

Max frantically started bowing. Kim stopped him. "We'll never bow to you!" she shouted.

"Why am I not surprised?" Zazu said rolling his eyes.

"If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer!" Thrax shouted. He turned to Bloo. "Genie, my

second wish--I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Thrax said.

Bloo extend his hand, regretfully. Ron tried to stop him, but a lightning bolt shot out of hand and zapped Thrax. Thrax started to glow and changed back to his original form. He had on a new pair of sunglasses. "Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Cartoonian welcome for Sorcerer Thrax!" Zazu said.

Thrax floated back down. "Now where were we? Ah, yes--abject humiliation!" he said, zapping Kim and Max. They both bowed against their will. Waffles came running at Thrax. Thrax zapped the cat and turned it into a plush doll.

"Oh Princess!" Thrax said to Kim. "There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to.".

"Thrax! Get your hands off her!" Ron shouted. He and Stinkfly flew at Thrax. Thrax zapped Ron and Stinkfly was knocked away. Thrax started to sing :

Thrax: _**Prince Rali, yes, it is he, **_

_**but not as you know him!**_

_**Read my lips and come to grips with reality!**_

(Thrax brings Kim and Ron closer in the air.)

Thrax:_** Yes, meet a blast from your past,**_

_**who's lies were too good to last!**_

_**Say hello to your precious prince Rali! **_

(On this last line,Thrax zaps Ron back to normal)

Zazu: Or should we say Ronald?

Ron : Kim, I tried to tell you.

Thrax : _**So Rali, turns out to be merely Ronald!**_

_**Just a con, need I go on?**_

_**Take it from me!**_

( As Thrax sings this, he zaps a charging Rafiki back into a mandrill. He uses his powers to make Ron turn upside down.)

Thrax: _**His personality flaws,**_

_**Give me adequate cause!**_

(He slaps Ron)

Thrax: _**To send him packing on a one-way trip**_

_**So his prospects take a terminal dip,**_

(He zaps Ron and Rafiki and they go flying into a palace tower. Stinkfly rips of his tuxedo and flies in after them.)

Thrax: _**His assets frozen, the venue chosen**_

_**is the ends of the earth- WHOOPEE!**_

(Thrax zaps the tower and it launches like a NASA space rocket.)

Thrax: So Long!

Zazu: Good bye, see ya!

Thrax: _**Ex-prince Rali!**_

(As the last line is sung, Bloo looks sadly at the tower as it blasts off into the distance. He hangs his head in shame.)

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! _WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, __**WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!"**_laughed Thrax. Thrax's evil shadow grew and covered Cartoonia. Kim and Max huddled in a corner as Thrax approached. All hope was lost. Cartoonia was doomed.


	13. Chapter 13: The Ends Of The Earth

Chapter 13- The Ends Of The Earth

The tower crashed somewhere in the Himalayas. As Ron jumped out, he almost died from shock. His clothes were designed for a hot, humid environment. As his lips turned blue and his eyelashes started to frost, he looked for his friends.

"Rafiki! Ben! Where are you!" Ron cried. Suddenly, he saw a frozen wing sticking out from a pile of snow. Roon rapidly started digging. He came across Stinkfly and Rafiki, both were close to death. "Oh, this is all my fault--I should have

freed Bloo when I had the chance." Ron said pitifully.

Later, Ron had built a fire and Rafiki was huddled close to it. Stinkfly came back. "Did you find any food?" Ron asked.

The former prince nodded. He pulled out a dead snow owl. Ron and Rafiki grimaced. "What!" Stinkfly said. "It had just died when I found it." Later, as they ate the last of it, Ron started to feel very sad.

"Thrax has won because of me. It's my fault that Kim and everybody else in Cartoonia is suffering. I've been living a lie.

I sholud have told Kim the truth when I had the chance. That prince was right. All I'm every going to be is just a street rat.

"Join the club." Stinkfly said.

"What do you mean?" Ron said.

"We've all been living a lie. " Stinkfly said. "The only family I have left still thinks I'm in the foreign legion. I can't even tell my cousin that I'm alive. If they knew the truth, they'd reject me. Who could like a monster?" Stinkfly said sadly.

" I've been living a lie too." Rafiki said. " I never was born in the jungle. I grew up in a circus. I was humiliated on a daily basis. My living conditions were inhumane. If I messed up during my act, I was severely punished. So, one day I ran away. I created a tough guy image and a fictional past in the jungle, in order to hide my tremendous shame." Rafiki said, the old mandrill was starting to cry.

"The point is," Stinkfly said. " Your'e not the only one who has made a big mistake.

Ron looked up. He realized what he had to do. "I'm going back." he said.

"What?" Stinkfly said. "Are you crazy? Thrax will kill you the moment he sees you."

"That's why your'e coming to." Ron said.

"What?" The bug said again.

"Ben, this is your kingdom we're talking about. You're family is in danger." Ron said.

"Count me in." The bug said.

"Me too." The mandrill said.

As they flew back to Cartoonia, they didn't realize how difficult their mission was going to be.


	14. Chapter 14: Saving Cartoonia

Chapter 14- Saving Cartoonia

Meanwhile, Red clouds swirled overhead the palace. Inside the palace, Thrax was sitting on the throne and Max was wearing a court jester's outfit and was tied to marionette strings. Zazu was shoving crackers down the ex-sultan's throat.

"Puppet ruler want a cracker? Here's your cracker. Shove 'em all right down your throat. Here, have lots!" Zazu said cruelly.

Kim was standing next top Thrax. She was dressed in a slave girl's outfit.

"Leave him alone!" Kim shouted.Zazu stopped for a second, then continued.

Thrax grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl she was holding. "It pains me to see you reduced to this, Kim." he said taking a bite. "A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." Thrax continued. He waved his hand and a crown appeared out of nowhere. "What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen..." he said offering her the crown.

"Never!" she said,grabbing a glass of wine and throwing it in his face.

"I'll teach you some respect!" he yelled. She fell back as he raised his hand to slap her. He stopped. "No. I have a better idea." He turned towards Bloo. Bloo was sitting on the edge of the balcony in fetal position. The poor genie was close to or already had a nervous breakdown. "Genie, I have decided to make my final wish." Thrax said. Bloo turned around sadly. "I wish for Princess Kim to fall desperately in love with me." Thrax said,smiling evilly.

Meanwhile, Ron, Rafiki, and Stinkfly raced towards the palace. Back at the palace, Bloo had turned into Buckley again. "Ah, master-- there are a few agendas, some quid pro quo-" Bloo said.

"Don't talk back to me, you stupid blue lout! You will do what I order you to do, slave!" Thrax shouted. Kim turned and saw Ron. Her heart soared with the fact that he was alive. He motioned for her to play along.

She stood up and put the crown on her head. "Thrax! I never realized how incredibly handsome you are." she said seductively.

Bloo's jaw dropped with shock. "That's better." Thrax said, rolling Bloo's jaw back up like a curtain. " Now, tell me more

about...myself." Thrax said, walking over to Kim.

"You're tall, well dressed..." she continued.

Ron and Rafiki jumped down from the window. Bloo saw them. He was immediately pulled out of his gloom. "Ron! Ron! Buddy! You're Alive!" Bloo shouted. Ron shushed him and Bloo closed his mouth shut, like a zipper. He flew over to Ron and Rafiki.

"Ron, I can't help you!" Bloo said. His head turned into Thrax's. "I work for senor psychopath,now." Bloo said turning back to normal.

"Hey--I'm a street rat, remember?" Ron said, re-zipping Bloo's mouth. "I'll improvise." he said, sliding down a pile of treasure. Thrax's back was to Ron.

"Go on." Thrax said.

"And your dreadlocks...are so...twisted!" she said, putting her arm around Thrax. She twisted her finger, but was actually signaling Ron to come closer. Zazu finally spot Ron.

"THRA-" the hornbill started to say before Rafiki grabbed him and shut his beak. "Don't even think about." Rafiki said.

Kim was saying more stuff to Thrax, when a struggling Zazu and Rafiki knocked over a bowl. He turned to look, but Kim grabbed him and kissed him. Ron scrunched his face and stuck out his tongue in disgust. Stinkfly looked like he was going to vomit. Rafiki and Zazu eye's bulged out of their heads. "Yuck!" they said in unison. Bloo fainted.

"That was--" Thrax started to say. He then saw Ron's reflection in Kim's crown. He whirled around. "You!!" he snarled. "How many times do I have to kill you, boy?" he said, zapping Ron. Kim ran to stop him, but Thrax knocked her down. Ron grabbed the sunglasses off Thrax's face and ran. "Get the lamp." Ron shouted to Kim. Kim ran towards it. But, Thrax recovered the sunglasses and zapped Kim. She was trapped in a giant hourglass.

"Ah, ah, ah, princess--Your time is up!" Thrax said. Sand began to fall on top of her.

"Oh, nice shot, Thrax!" Zazu said. Rafiki pinched the bird's neck. Zazu fell unconscious.

Rafiki ran towards the lamp. "Don't toy with me!" Thrax shouted, zapping Rafiki. The mandrill turned into a toy monkey.

"Rafiki!" Ron shouted.

Stinkfly zoomed towards Thrax while singing the theme from the Superman movies. "Stinkfly to the rescue!" the former prince said.

"You're a little hard-headed, aren't you boy?" Thrax said, zapping Stinkfly. Stinkfly turned to stone and crashed to the floor. He shattered into a million pieces.

"Ben!" Ron shouted.

Ron rushed towards the lamp. "Get my point?" Thrax shouted as large swords appeared out of nowhere and dropped in a circle around Ron. Thrax laughed evilly as Ron pulled a sword out and ran at Thrax. "I'm just getting warmed up!" the former vizier said as he blew a ring of fire around Ron.

" Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Ron said.

" A snake, am I?" Thrax said hissing. " Perhaps you'd like to see how ssssssnake-like I can be!" he said. His teeth grew longer and his tongue became long and forked. His sunglasses disappeared. He reared up and turned into a 50ft long red and purple cobra. The ring of fire around Ron became part of Thrax's body. Thrax lunged at Ron, but Ron jumped out of the way.

On Thrax's third try, Ron hit Thrax with the sword. Thrax roared.

Bloo turned into four cheerleaders. "Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake--stick that sword into that snake!"

"You stay out of thissss!" Thrax hissed.

Bloo turned into a single cheerleader and waved a small pendant with a "T" on it. "Thrax, Thrax, all others are hacks." Bloo said weakly. "If he can't do it, GREAT!"

Ron used the distraction to run towards the hourglass. But, Thrax blocked his path. Ron slipped and lost the sword.

Ron jumped on a large gem, and slid over and grabbed the sword. He made a sharp turn. Thrax was too big to make the turn and crashed out of a wall and hung outside the palace. Ron jumped on his back and stabbed Thrax, causing him to bleed.

Thrax howled in pain. Ron again tried to free Kim. He almost reached the hourglass, when Thrax grabbed him. "You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!" Thrax said. With every word, he constricted Ron harder.

Zazu was enjoying this. "Squeeze him Tharx! Squeeze him like a little-" Zazu started to say, before Bloo knocked him away.

"Without the genie, boy, you're nothing!" Thrax said.

"The genie!" Ron said getting an idea. "Bloo has more power than you'll ever have!" Ron said defiantly.

"WHAT?!" Thrax shouted.

"He gave you your power, he can take it away!" Ron said.

"Ron, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Bloo said.

"Face it, Thrax--you're still just second best!" Ron said.

"You're right! His power does exceed my own! But not for long!" Thrax said. He circled around Bloo.

"The boy is crazy. He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake. " Bloo said. His hand turned into a snake and he hit his head with it.

"Slave, I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!" Thrax said.

"All right, your wish is my command." Bloo said reluctantly. "Way to go Ron." he said sarcastically.

Bloo zapped Thrax. He turned back into his original form, only he was 100ft tall and had a ghost like tail. Kim's hand disappeared under the sand. Ron broke the glass. Sand and Kim came pouring out. Thrax was pressed against the ceiling.

"The power! The absolute power!" Thrax said, his voice booming. He burst through the ceiling and reached the cosmos.

"What have you done?" Kim said to Ron.

"Trust me!" Ron said.

A black lamp appeared at the bottom of Thrax. He was too busy creating matter and warping the universe to notice.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!" He said, laughing evilly.

"Not so fast,Thrax! Aren't you forgetting something?" Ron said. Thrax looked down at Ron. "You wanted to be a genie, you

got it! And everything that goes with it!" Ron said.

Golden shackles, that looked a lot like Bloo's appeared on his wrists. "NO!" Thrax said.

Ron held up the lamp and Thrax started to get sucked into it. "I'm getting out of here!" Zazu said flying away. Thrax grabbed him by the tail feathers.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Ron said as Thrax and Zazu were sucked in. "Itty bitty living space."


	15. Chapter 15: Our Story Ends

Chapter 15- Our Story Ends

"Ron, you little genius, you!" Bloo said.

Things started returning back to normal. The sky turned blue again. The palace fixed itself and went back to its normal place. The toy monkey turned back into Rafiki. The pile of gravel turned back into Stinkfly. Kim and Max reappeared in their normal clothes. The plush cat turned back into Waffles, who jumped into Max's arms. Ron was left holding the black lamp. From inside the lamp, Thrax and Zazu shouted at each other.

"Get your blasted beak out of my face!" Tharx shouted.

"Oh, shut up, you moron!" Zazu shouted.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Thrax said.

"Allow me." Bloo said, taking the lamp from Ron. He put on a baseball cap. "Ten thousand years in the cave of wonders ought to chill them out!" Bloo said winding up his arm and throwing the lamp. Thrax and Zazu continued to argue as the flew into the distance. Kim walked over and held Ron's hand. They both looked sad.

"Kim, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince." Ron said.

"I know why you did." Kim said.

"Well, I guess...this... is goodbye?" Ron said. Bloo, who was peeking from behind the wall, was shocked.

"Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair--I love you." Kim said.

"Ron, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again." Bloo said wiping away a tear.

"But Bloo, what about your freedom?" Ron said.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love." Bloo said putting his arm on Kim's shoulder. " Ron, you're

not gonna find another girl like her in a million years.Believe me, I know. I've looked." he said.

"Kim, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not." Ron said.

"I understand." Kim said.

They looked into each others eyes. Ron turned to Bloo. "Bloo, I wish for your freedom."

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I--what?" Bloo said shocked.

"Bloo, you're free!" Ron said smiling. He held up Bloo's lamp. It started to float up to Bloo. It glowed. A magic pink wind started to swirl around Bloo. Bloo had tears of joy in his eyes. Everybody watched as the wind swirled faster and faster until it stopped. Bloo's tail turned into fe..well a bottom. The golden shackles around his wrists evaporated. The lamp stopped glowing and fell to the ground. Bloo picked it up. It was an ordinary oil lamp now.

"I'm free." Bloo said smiling. The tears welled up again. "I'm free!" Bloo said happily.

He handed the lamp to Ron. "Quick,quick, wish for something outrageous. Say "I want the Moon." Wish for the Moon. Try that!" Bloo said.

"I wish for the Moon." Ron said.

"NO WAY!" Bloo said laughing hysterically. He bounced around the balcony like a pinball. "Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! I--" as he said this he was packing a suitcase.

He saw Ron looking sad. Ron tried to smile.

"Bloo, I'm--I'm gonna miss you." Ron said.

"Me too, Ron. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me." Bloo said, hugging Ron.

Stinkfly's lip started to quiver. He didn't hold it back. He cried hysterically. "It's--It's sooo beautiful!" he said hugging Rafiki. The mandrill pushed him away. "Don't even think about it bug boy." the cranky old ape said.

Max steeped forward. "You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem."

"Grandpa?" Kim said.

"Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy." he said.

Kim smiled and ran into Ron's arms. "Him! I choose...I choose you,Ron."

They tried to kiss, but Stinkfly got into the way. He hugged the both of them. "Oh, I'm so happy! The bad guy's defeated, Bloo's freed, my best friend has gotten his happy ending, and I'm reunited with my cousin and grandpa!" Stinkfly said without thinking. "Whoops!" he said covering his mouth.

"Ben?" Kim and Max said at the same time.

Stinkfly weakly waved his hands. "Surprise?" he said sheepishly.

"You know," Bloo said. " Since I'm free, I don't have to obey rules anymore. I can change you back if you want."

Stinkfly thought for a moment. "No thanks." he said smiling.

"WHAT?" everyone said in shock.

"Back at the ends of the earth, I gave myself a serious examination. I figure I'm more useful in this form and I would be content if I was just reunited with my family."

"Ben, are your sure?" Kim said.

"Positive." he said. " And call me..Stinkfly."

Bloo turned himself into a tourist, complete with Hawaiian shirt, jeans, golf clubs, and a baseball cap. He pulled everyone in for a group hug. "Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug!Mind if I kiss the monkey?" he said kissing Rafiki. " " "Ooh,hairball! Well, I can't do any more damage around this Popsicle stand. I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, Bugman: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am--I'm free!" Bloo said flying off to freedom.

A few days later, fireworks exploded in the night sky. Ron and Kim rose up to the sky on Stinkfly.

Ron :_**A whole new world **_

Kim : _**A whole new life**_

Chorus: _**For you and me!**_

As they kissed and flew off into the distance, they flew past the moon. The moon laughed and turned around, revealing Bloo's face. Suddenly, Bloo pushed the scene away as if it was a strand of film. "Made ya look." he said disappearing.

So ends our tale of a ordinary street rat who proved that things are not always as the seem.

**THE END**


End file.
